Finding Humanity
by ArtisansMuse
Summary: She's been treated less then human for so long, she's forgotten what it was like to love, how to trust, how to live normally. Can Sakura dig herself from the depths of fear and take up the hand of humanity once again? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! If you aren't ok with gruesome scenes and bloody depictions as well as a total disregard for human life in a story don't read this! This story is not for the fainthearted!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! SO DON'T SUE ME!!

* * *

Chapter 1

She stood before her captor, her master, and the one she hated the most, unable to lift a hand against him. She looked blankly forward, arms at ease in submission, showing no emotions, she knew what this man was capable of, what cruelties would ensue if she resisted, why give herself more pain? Her only wish now was to be put at ease in death. But, she knew that he would never allow it, and she refused to put herself out of her own misery, if anything she wished to die in battle, looking at the stars in the sky as her spirit ascended to heaven, that is if it were to ever. She wanted to die, in battle under the sky not in the pitiful dungeon she was kept in. He smiled at her, his snake like eyes drilling into her very core, "I have your next mission for you, dog." She wanted to protest but knew the consequences of speaking out; she was only needed to kill, not to speak her opinion.

She knelt, as a sign of submission, a pose she hated; she didn't use her voice knowing full well the electrical shock she would receive from the collar that dug sharply into her skin with every breath she took. "You're to take out the sound nin battalion on the east side of the river," she nodded once never questioning his word, she wasn't fond of pain, and she would be damned to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She kept her head bowed in reverence as she backed slowly away, wary of any strike he might make out against her, before he had started talking to her she had already sustained many wounds.

When she reached the safety of the door, she disappeared without a sound to join her handlers who would escort her to the river, where she would be forced to kill again to block out her pain. The man by the name of Kabuto took her by the upper arm, half dragging her to the entrance while he healed some of her wounds, "Don't disappoint him, dog." The man said calmly with a smile petting her hair as if she were a canine companion, "You know what will happen if you don't." with one final nod she made it to the light, to the great expanse of black and white wondering for what seemed like the millionth time, since when did she start to see the world with no color? But that didn't matter anymore did it, she was handed a sword and shoved roughly forward, quietly she walked maybe this time, maybe this time she would finally die.

~(Itachi)~

He weaved throughout the trees with practiced ease along with his companions returning from yet another mission. Even so he didn't let his guard down, from what he had heard there were sound nin in the vicinity and since Konoha and Oto did not get along he had no choice but to stay alert. In the distance he felt several chakra signatures flare, he stopped on a branch his three other companions after him, "Hyuuga." He said looking to the nin through the ANBU mask a tone that ordered an immediate 'check it out' "Yes sir." Came the prompt reply Itachi could feel his chakra flare up as wellm knowing the it was the inner workings of the Byakugan searching for his request.

Itachi felt the numbers of chakra get eliminate quickly one by one. Had they stumbled over one of the fame Akatsuki? "Report." "There seems to be a battle going on, one against many sound nin, I am unsure whether she is a friend or an enemy." She? A woman was taking down a battalion of sound nin? The notion seemed ridiculous, but if this girl really an Akatuski it would prove useful to their investigations. He stood there for a moment considering his next plan of action, he looked to his group a bit tired but refreshed from the good night's sleep at the hotel.

They were ANBU the elite, they would make it out fine, and if worst came to worst all they had to do was pick up and run, although that was something Itachi highly doubted, he only felt one opposing chakra to the entire battalion of sound nin, surely a three man cell of ANBU would be able to take her down. Promptly he turned and went toward the clashing chakras, obediently his group mates followed to see what was in store for them.

~(Sakura)~

She whirled around and hit the incoming nin in the side, effectively crushing his rib cage with her chakra infused hits, not minding the warm blood that splattered onto her clothing she was used to this, and for that she regretted every life she took, but she knew that it was all for the purpose of survival nothing more and nothing less. She grabbed the incoming kunai and threw it back at her attacker with practiced ease, dodging and avoiding all other weapons, while she knew that in the shade of the trees her handlers awaited for her to finish. It seemed that she wouldn't be dying today, a pity.

She stalled not wanting to descend into the darkness again, although she could no longer differentiate between colors the brightness made her feel and inkling of hope that one day she might be free. She killed them efficiently a death that warranted no pain, a death she would like one day, one that didn't involve pain. Maybe a kunai to the heart, a slow bleeding to death, or maybe a genjutsu to put her asleep forever, that would be nice. She watched their faces as she killed them one by one the shock that registered the knowing that they were going to die, the inevitability of the situation, the terror, a look she had seen time and time again when called upon by her master to do this sort of dirty work time and time again. How many had she killed now? She couldn't remember, her memories were in fragments, many blocked out, for the self preservation of her mind.

This was all she saw in the daylight, but it was better than the pressing darkness where she was beaten into submission and chained to a wall so she could no longer escape, the bars of the small cell mocking her, telling her she would never be able to escape into the wide expanse of the sky. Coldly she punched through the neck of one of her victims beckoning more blood onto her person, but she didn't care, it didn't matter anymore. She felt a stinging almost regret as she cut down the last of them with her already bloodied, sword, she then gazed at the sky, she would be taken away to the small cell again, hopefully she had finished within the proposed time that way they would actually feed her, but she highly doubted that.

She felt a dull pain throb at her side, touching it she looked at the blood, somewhere in the battle she had been hit, she felt the wound across the expanse of her side, she looked at her blood that mingled with the rest, still a grayish color, and she would be reprimanded harshly for getting hit. She felt a flare of chakra behind her, slowly she turned, strange she thought she had gotten rid of them all. She turned to see four people with porcelain masks, not unlike the many of that same look she had eliminated before. But, they weren't sound nin, she had no reason to attack them, if possible she didn't want to kill any she didn't have to.

She stood silently sword in hand at ease beside her. She was covered in blood that much she knew, and that cause them alarm, but she didn't see them as a threat. "What are you doing, dog?! Kill them!" Called one of her handlers a sharp pain of electricity sending her to her knees in reprimand. She wanted to scream, but that last shock had taken out the use of her voice. She shivered then got to her feet, her neck still stinging from that last current of electricity, pain shot through her, and that forced adrenaline was forced into her blood stream.

She wondered if this would ever end? This never ending cycle of suffering and death she had to face. She looked at the ANBU mask, an apology in her eyes a hope in her soul. Her only hope at this point was death.

~(Itachi)~

It was eerie the way she looked, pink hair, unshiny and unkept splattered with a darker shade that had to be blood, her tattered outfit in the same state. Her eyes green he wondered if there were ever a time when they looked lively it they had they showed no trace of it now. Only dead looking orbs stared back at them as if she were one of the living dead, her eyes held no emotion, no pain, no suffering even when the side of her body bled from a long gash that would have had any shinobi down for the count. "What are you doing, dog?! Kill them." He heard in the distance, he watched as the girl flailed for a moment an electrical current feeding into her neck, a smell of burnt flesh permeated the air, it almost sickened Itachi to see the blatant abuse the girl was going through.

He watched her dead panned eyes break way to pain; blood started leaking from the collar around her neck. He knew she wanted to scream but something kept her from doing so the way she pawed at the collar around her neck. Blood streamed from it in currents, her eyes finally breaking way to some sort of life, pain, and what seemed to be a desperate hope as she swung her eyes to look into his.

Shakily she got up, an almost apologetic look on her face. He had but a moment to activate his sharingan, he leapt away from the merciless attack signaling the others to run. Itachi watched as one move became the next in a never ending dance with the sword she held in her hand occasionally throwing kunai and senbon in their direction. She was a good fighter but he was better. He quickly disabled her sword but in that same action she swung a foot to sweep his legs from under him. In return he did a substitution jutsu to get safely out of harm's way just as her leg connected with the log shattering it into tiny pieces. Dangerous, but he should have known that looking at the way she had disposed of the corpses all around her.

She heaved in heavy breaths never making a sound doing it because the moments she did Itachi could see the electrical impulses that kept her from speaking. "Hurry it up! We can't keep Orochiimaru-sama waiting for much longer dog!" Itachi saw the girl go down; it symbolized the very essence of a dog that had been kicked over and over again. Itachi heard her whimper quietly; she looked at him pitifully full of pain those eyes that sought salvation, those eyes that sought a peaceful death. She got up shakily and gripped a kunai holding it up shakily. Itachi watched as she killed all feelings within her making her that dead empty shell she was before and went in for another strike as if she weren't hurt.

She was pure power, pure skill something one only found once in a blue moon not only that but she fought all on instinct, an amazing feat, if molded correctly she could make an excellent shinboi. Yet here she was before him like a rabid dog trying to fight for her life. He knocked the kunai from her hands and grabbed her around the waist; it would be a waste to leave her in the grasps that treated her less then humanely. He looked into her eyes putting her under the effects of the sharingan.

He saw the mesmerized look along with the crushing confusion for a moment before she had submitted into a pleasant genjutsu that would keep her out for a while. He saw her eyes close slowly, the coldness dissipating into desperate hope, as she began to lean into him, her bloody clothes stiff with the blood of her own and the blood of others. He cradled her gently, surprised at how light she was, this woman had obviously suffered many types of abuse. He flicked his fingers to the men shouting in the tree, they would be brought in for questioning.

He swung the girl into his arms surprised at the blatant malnourished state she was in, he looked at her face, not completely peaceful, wondering why he was going so far as to save this stranger.

~(Sakura)~

She lunged and parried but it still didn't make the man fall, in that moment she hoped that maybe he could take her down and put her out of her misery he knocked away her kunai then effectively pinned her arms at her side, he squeezed slightly causing her to look up into his eyes. Shock rolled through her, she saw red. It had been a long time since she had seen any sort of color, she felt herself relax in his arms the red a comforting sign to her. She looked at them for as long as she could she began to feel tired, she hoped that this was the end that she may sleep and never wake again. With a final silent sigh she leaned into the man and fell into the darkness, and she hoped, that this meant only one thing. Death.

-

Sakura laughed while in the snow, the white snow now rolled up into her little mini snowmen all lined up in a row decorated with charcoal faces and twig hands. Ah, this had been a memory life times ago when the world was still right, it was the only memory she remembered so clearly. The snow was slowly falling she looked up to the stars in wonder falling back to make snow angels in the dark the only light to guide her was the light that emanated from the back porch. The snow fell in little swirls all pretty and white as if the stars were slowly coming to her.

"Arf!" came the bark of her beloved dog, Kurumi the scents of a pending dinner in the kitchen the jovial laughter of her family echoing in her ears. "Sakura!" called the mother from so long ago, "Come in you'll catch a cold!" Sakura gave out a happy laugh, a sound she could no longer produce. Sakura scrambled to her feet to run toward the house, "Okkkaaayyy!!!" close behind her Kurumi followed barking the whole way.

-

-

-

The dream shifted into darkness she began to hear voices, "Where the hell did you find this girl Itachi?" a voice said from beside her, she heard a quiet muffled response it was a voice she didn't recall usually Kabuto would be saying bad things to her while she slept.

She shifted a bit to open her eyes, still the same black and white, had she been dreaming when she saw red? She shifted to look around she didn't recall this place; she was also lying on a flat table thing. Fear ran through her, "Are you alright?" asked a voice, causing her to jump out of the bed and get to the nearest corner, she kept herself alert and wary of where she was. Memories came flooding back, she had failed the mission given to her, and she knew the consequences of failing. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come through her neck. She knew the pain that followed failure, and she knew she should be used to it, but that didn't stop the silent sobs she emitted in human-like fear, it didn't stop her from trembling like a leaf.

She hated this weakness of herself, but she had been used this way for so long that it became second instinct to cover herself up like she was doing now, arms over her head, in hopes that the blows wouldn't hurt as much, when in fact they didn't. She had failed, and she was going to pay for it, she felt warm spread on her side, her wound had reopened in her action, but that pain was nothing to the humiliation she felt when people beat her senseless for failures. She felt herself shake hard partially out of habit, partially out of fear, "Shit, Itachi." Said the voice again, it really was a voice she didn't recognize. "It's alright, don't be afraid." Said the voice again but Sakura pressed herself into a corner harder they were being cruel like that one time acting nice then hitting her hard when she least expected it. It was expected, for them to do something so cruel, they did follow after Orochimaru after all.

She heard a soft footstep causing her to focus on his chakra signature, vaguely she recognized it. She racked her frayed nerves for an answer a flash of red reminding her whose chakra it belonged to. He took another step forward, no ill intent in his demeanor, the red eyed man. Slowly she stopped shaking to slowly open her eyes. She looked up into red eyes, in this white and black universe. They made eye contact, slowly her breathing slowed, it was the red eyed man, he held no weapons and none were on his person. To the side of his head there was a mask stationed there.

The word safety resonated through her head, but that didn't keep her from being wary of this stranger, her eyes whirled assessing her and for a moment they stared at each other in a deadlock. His eyes stopped whirling as if he were done thinking, and then a moment later he offered his hand. She looked at it, was this a joke? Was it another form of cruelty Orochimaru wanted to experiment on her? Hesitantly she took his hand, hoping for nothing, expecting a sharp reprimand for trying to obtain that small kindness.

Gently he pulled her up, and gently she set her on the bed. He stared into her eyes for a moment more, and then they mysteriously darkened to black, and again her world was subjected to the normal whites and blacks, she wanted to reach out and hold his face, and hope that his eyes went red again to assure her that, she wasn't dreaming. But she didn't, if this was another one of Orochimaru's tricks she wouldn't fall for it. She refused to, she didn't want to get her hopes up. A woman, with a big bust, came to her, and Sakura looked at her warily untrusting. A slow deliberate hand, came to her. The very picture, of innocence, but Sakura had seen that type of hand once slap her so fast she didn't have time to react.

She looked to the man, who nodded to her, a feeling of safety made it into her system. She stayed still bracing herself for any type of pain that might come her way. The gentle hand went to her side; Sakura felt the soft glow of healing, "So this is the famed Blood Hound we've heard of." Said the woman to the man, he nodded once, "From what the men we had captured said this was the Blood Hound, the one who takes out battalions of men, only a few have survived an attack, and those were in the early stages of her career." He looked to her, and she looked back, unflinchingly, she had heard that name before. It would explain why people in the hide out had called her 'dog'.

The woman, touched her neck, Sakura flinched, afraid of the spines that dug into her neck, she felt the familiar and still uncomfortable of blood trickle from it. "The poor thing. This definitely has to go." The woman said Sakura didn't want to believe those words; she didn't want to hope that they would take it off. Just as suddenly the collar around her neck, began to buzz loudly, Sakura gasped, she had been away from her master for too long. And that buzzing could only mean one thing. She screamed the moment the electrical currents went through her body, she flailed and scratched at it trying to get it off to no avail, it hurt, and it would continue to hurt, for five more minutes, then it would turn off, this was only a warning.

If she were away from her master for another day the shock would come again. Sakura watched as her world went black. It seemed that she was meant to die a dog's death.

Sorry gruesome isn't it? Right now the unit we're studying in US history is about the holocaust and I don't know I sort of felt like writing something like it… Don't worry though! I'll try to make Sakura happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everything my faithful readers XD ^.^

Disclaimer: you already know I don't and probably won't ever own it! Naruto is just that great!

* * *

Chapter 2

"You really brought in a sad one Itachi." Whispered a white Tsunade, as the girl's body reacted to the electricity coursing through her veins, the poor sight of her blood pouring from her neck was almost enough for Itachi to feel pangs of sympathy. The girl never asked for this, whatever she had done, to get this, didn't deserve this at all. No one did. Even so he didn't think that the collar would react this way without the remote that had been in the possession of the captured shinobi.

It seemed whoever had her, had sought to keep her with them forever. To the point where they would shock her into going back no matter how unwilling she would have been. As a self preservation ct she would have returned of her own violation to escape the pain wracking shocks she had now. He moved to pick her up, receiving a sharp shock up his arm in contact; he wondered how many volts were running through her to cause even his arms to feel it. He took out a senbon and jammed it into the key hole, effectively breaking the main power chord that conducted the electricity, turning the collar off. By the color of the collar it was run by solar energy, as well as batteries. A good way to collect energy if she was out, and didn't come back, if she contemplated escaping, Itachi wondered why she had never considered ending her own life.

Then again. Why put up with the abuse unless she wanted to live? Itahci saw her in a new light, she was someone trying to survive against fate, and everything why else kill on command? If only to live, she was a child so undirected and confused she didn't even know how to identify with her own humanity, and if she had one at one point it was long gone under the abuse sustained in order to survive. She was the very embodiment of shinobi, only able to follow orders, feeling no sympathy for the enemy, or if she did she made it easier on them by killing them with one blow. The sad part of it was that from what he had seen she was only Sasuke's age.

He thought of the young adolescent brother of his. He wondered how would Sasuke held up against such abuse? He knew that Sasuke wouldn't have ended his life and stayed stubborn to the end, but Itachi couldn't help but think that he would have turned out exactly like the girl in his arms. If not Sasuke would have turned into a psychotic killer. Itachi wondered why the girl didn't take that route, it certainly was easier, why live the life of a shell? There were many questions to her existence but, knew it wasn't the time to answer them.

He handed the limp body to Tsunade, he knew that they girl would undergo an operation to fix that neck of hers. He could imagine that she would forever have a scar there. Knowing Tsunade, the girl would be kept here, in the safety of Konoha, to hopefully recover the girl from the living hell she had endured. He turned to the window, and jumped into the night, his mission was over, and it was time for him to go home. He had promised his mother he would be back today, his thoughts drifted back to the girl he had relinquished into Tsunade's care, wondering what would really be done with the girl. It didn't concern him, but he couldn't help but wonder.

~(Sakura)~

Everything was dark, not an unusual setting for what she normally saw in a day, or night, whichever she couldn't tell. The inside of her cold cell, really was that dank and the fact that she couldn't differentiate between colors didn't help. A flash of panic coursed through her she shuddered was she back in the cell? Had she been dreaming? She listened for any signs of her tormentor's presence. No one was there. Was she dead? She wondered to herself remembering that last and final shock that had her swimming in the darkness. If so, this must be hell, it wasn't really any different from her life with the living, it's not like it could have gotten any worse, but she had hoped that she would get to see color again.

She took a breath in, she breathed easily, for what seemed like the first time, at least hell didn't confine her to a collar, which in her opinion was an up. Gently she raised a hand to her throat, letting herself concentrate on her surroundings to confirm whether she really was dead or alive. She heard the beeping of a machine in the corner, the smell of disinfectant in the air, much different from her cell, her cell always smelled of death, which wasn't unexpected she always went in with the scent of blood caked onto her clothes. She felt her neck it was bandaged, the collar no longer there, she winced when she touched it, and she imagined it to still be raw from the brutal contact.

It seemed that she wasn't dead, or else she wouldn't feel this pain. She opened her eyes to a ceiling, it was white and grey like everything else in the world to her, she breathed in slowly testing the limit to her windpipe and nerves surrounding it. It hurt her to breathing in too deeply, but she noticed something else, her ribs and body didn't ache like it usually did the pains of being beaten then half healed weren't there. She got up with little trouble and pulled back the blankets. Her legs were still scarred, but they were faint outlines now, even her arms held little to no bruising whatsoever, she felt great, something she hadn't felt in a while.

She turned to get up noticing the IV drip in her arm, she contemplated taking out, it had been a while since she had enough chakra to heal herself, and even now she remembered how her mother handled patients and the manipulation of chakra, it took to heal. She thought better of it, it had been many years since she tried that sort of chakra manipulation and she didn't want to risk severing a major vein or artery that the IV had been put into. She inspected the little room window to the east from the lack of lightened shading in that direction she supposed that it was night time she was in a single room. She went to look at the conjoining door, a bathroom.

She wandered in to catch her reflection in the mirror. She reached out to touch it. Was the bandaged girl in the mirror her? It had been so long since she had seen her in a mirror and she couldn't believe her eyes, the comparison now to the vague memories that hadn't escaped her. Her hair was long to her waist, and most of it was matted, she was still covered in blood but she was dressed in a hospital gown which showed how skinny she really was, was this, the little girl her mother had loved so long ago? What had it felt like to feel that warmth again? She wondered, she touched the cold surface, what did her mother's face look like again? Her father's? She couldn't remember.

All she could remember were the lives she took and the blood that had gotten onto her with every kill. Sakura that was the only name they had left her, but even that sounded foreign to her. As if, she were a person and not the 'Blood Hound' people referred to her by. Who was she? Why was she alive? Those thoughts never left her, as she stared at herself in the mirror, she didn't know what she was.

She stepped back from the mirror quickly, afraid of herself, of her thoughts, of the unknown. What if she was as horrible as the man who had held her captive all of these years? She skittered out of the bathroom, to approach the window, she didn't want to lie down, she didn't like how defenseless she would be if she were to. She sat at the sill, looking to the dark night, keeping her vigilance, it had been a while since she had such a deep sleep, she didn't even remember if anyone was in the room with her while she slept.

She fingered the bandaged that ringed her neck. Were these people kind? Or were they just prepping her for something even more horrible? If so, how was she going to protect herself? Chakra? She guessed she could, but they had weapons. If she were to escape where was she to go? She had no family that she could remember; the night she had been taken away was blocked from her mind. She leaned against the window, then she tensed suddenly restless, she couldn't sleep here, in this virtual cage. She fumbled with the latch on the window, relieved to find that it was easily opened. She grabbed the sheet off of the bed, and wrapped it around herself; she remembered to take out the IV, letting her blood drip not minding the pain that it caused her. All she wanted was out.

She tied the wound up with extra bandages around her arms. She wanted to find somewhere safe, somewhere away from this scary, white room, away from the people that might possibly kill her. Somewhere under the sky she so loved, under a tree canopy or somewhere like that. She didn't want to be confined; she didn't want to be trapped yet again for what she could do. She didn't want to be used. She carefully mounted the window, unsteady on her feet; it seemed that she had been asleep for a while. She looked to the four stories up and jumped to the nearest roof top, where she slid chakra into her legs with professional ease in search of a proper place to find shelter.

She wasn't going to wait for an explanation, she wasn't willingly let herself be subservient to another human being ever again.

~(Itachi)~

It seemed that the woman he had captured had somehow slipped past security and escaped. Sloppy work on the ANBU's part, but Itachi had thought that the sedatives would have kept her asleep throughout the duration of the night, apparently not. It seemed that they had underestimated the girl. And now they were all in a frantic search for her. It was common sense to do so, with the numbers she has killed no one felt safe if people didn't know where she was.

It seemed that it was up to him to recover her, "Itachi, she seemed to calm down when you told her too, you may be the only one who can control her." Stated the Hokage, he didn't believe that. He hadn't used any form of sharingan to get her to calm down he didn't even try to use a genjutsu on her in the hospital room, it seemed that there was merely something about his eyes that interested her that cause her to stop and stare into them. Itachi nodded accepting the mission. There was something about the girl that made him stop and look, in return, those dead eyes, that mildly looked upon the world, her eyes that seemed to look into your soul. He knew she was a child raised on death and blood, those eyes weren't expected, but when mixed with her unique features it made one wonder what lineage she had, to make people target her and use her. It was worth looking into.

He thought of her fighting ethic the wounds that she sustained without flinching, or care of pain, he wondered what life had she led to make her like that, he knew though that it wasn't anything like the lives they lived here. Every shinobi had at one point the consciousness to acknowledge pain, and sympathy even Itachi exercised it time to time, to keep him from the darkness of the world. From a very young age they were taught to regard life at a high cost and to retain a certain amount of awareness that defined them as a person, but they weren't trained to that extent where they didn't know about the world, and were completely dead to killing, where they could numb their senses in a brutal struggle to survive.

Itachi figured that this was the reason she was so successful in killing, Itachi so no hesitation to her attacks not even when she had broken limbs, Tsunade had pointed out, the girls pitiful state, three half broken ribs, an arm that didn't heal completely right, lacerations that made up most of her skin, and the malnutrition the girl had been made used to.

What sort of psychological trauma had she suffered to make her such a cold killing machine? The moment she had opened her eyes, he had observed her cluelessness before reacting so strongly against other humans, she was strong and she feared her own kind. "How is progress with the people we captured?" Itachi asked the blonde woman, she looked up at him through the ANBU mask he wore. "Ibiki, is in charge right now, if the sharingan is needed we will ask your brother to do it." Itachi gave a slow nod then bowed, right after he proceeded to poof out of sight.

-

-

He stood in the hospital room, as ever starting from the basics, in order to pursue a person you had to know their mind set. From what the girl had expressed she wouldn't go into a crowd. Having a couple hours head start she wouldn't have a lot of places to run to. The best conclusion he could go by was the forest, it seemed that she was partial to nature the way she seemed to look at the light sometimes between kills. Itachi leapt from the fourth story window touching down on the nearest roof, he knelt down to see any visible foot print or indentation in the roof tiling that indicated the landing of a human being.

He picked out the individual grains, she was very light mostly due to malnutrition that took away from her weight, he activated his sharingan to zoom in, and it was night time reaching the light vestiges of dawn. He swept over the surface two times until he found a speck of blood, on the surface, probably due to her arm or a wound that might have opened due to the impact. Itachi looked up to head toward the visible forest. He wondered how she felt when she woke up, finding herself in the dark, from what the men had told us that would be so akin to her home.

He wondered what she thought when she awakened to the dark, had she been afraid she had been put back in the cell. Itachi knew the cruelties of humans and their vivid imagination and drive to go put people through it just to make their enemies fear them. As a shinobi it was required to know all walks of life, it was part of your training, especially when you went into the ANBU unit. Despite her pains she had taken the human contact well, she hadn't tried to attack, which mean that under all of that instinct she had a fully functioning mind.

He landed on a branch, he felt a chakra in his radar, which meant that she could feel his, now was when the game turned dangerous. He could only hope she could recognize his chakra before attacking, for now though he would have to treat her like a wild animal. He began to walk in her direction noticing that her chakra remained stationary; he concluded that the girl was asleep.

He came around the bend of a tree to find her on an overhanging branch her knees drawn up to her chest her face hidden by her matted pink hair, in normal circumstances one would have called out to the girl. But Itachi found that it would be better if he just took her, he took off the mask to get a better view of her actions as he did not want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches. He landed on the branch where she was asleep, he used his sharingan to detect her varied stages of awareness, the slight swirls of her chakra indicated that she was sleeping soundly and dreaming despite the coolness of the air and the uncomfortable position. Then again thinking of her circumstances it wasn't strange for her to sleep that way.

He brought himself to her level and then reached out to encircle the girl in his arms, his arms an inch from her being and she suddenly woke her darkened green eyes staring up at him in mild shock. She didn't shake, no she merely stared into his eyes. It felt strange for someone to blatantly look into his sharingan then against the girl probably didn't know what it was, "It's time to go." He watched as fear went into her eyes. "Rest assured here there will be no one to hurt you."He watched the disbelief in her eyes, the mistrust that was expected in one who grew up with her circumstances.

She opened her mouth to voice her opinion, nothing was issued forth, he assumed that her vocal chords had collapsed due to its' under use. She tried once more, this time until she winced in pain her hands flying to her throat, he watched as chakra were pinpointed to her fingers in an attempt to heal. He could tell that she wasn't used to it, the way she touched her neck, very gently turning her chakra off and on, so not to lose control. When that was done she snatched up his hand and used her finger to trace words quickly, he used his sharingan to read it. 'What is the proof?' she had asked.

He held her hand, and looked into her eyes, seeing the mistrust and mesmerized look in her eyes, "Trust us." He told her, she shook her head from side to side, her eyes developed into a dangerous glint, it was expected that she didn't trust a soul. The way she tensed indicated that she was more than willing to fight her way out of the situation, she was patient and he knew he couldn't fight her, Tsunade would be angry, something he didn't want to bother with. "How can I prove to you that we will?"

~(Sakura)~

She looked into his red, eyes the only color to her world, as pretty as they were she refused to trust them, as mesmerizing those tomoe were she refused to give in. She had freedom, if that's what you could call it and she wasn't going to give it up. 'How can you prove to me that you will? Humans do after all break their promises.' She wrote in his hand wary, of his close proximity, she knew that if she were to fight him he would use his eyes again, but what puzzled her the most was the fact that he didn't use them. If these people were truly cruel, he would have put her under the spell that his eyes created to capture her, it was as simple as that.

But, he hadn't, was that proof enough that he wouldn't hurt her? Was it proof enough that these people wouldn't use her for killing? She didn't mind annihilating people, just the blood sometimes was sometimes too much for her to handle, and sometimes amongst all of that blood she thought that she would lose herself, if there really was a self to lose, she wasn't sure, was she worth it? She shivered, from the cold, from the unknown. "We'll promise never to put a collar on you, and whatever you need we'll provide." He told her, it sounded too good to be true. She kept her eyes on his, never seeing a flicker of a lie, or the amusement most people she had known would from tricking her.

'Never?' she asked, again tracing the words in the palm of his hand. He nodded. She contemplated or a moment. What other choice did she have? She knew nothing of the world. She didn't even know her talents aside from killing. Even so, that career would only lead her captors to her. She thought of the walls all around her and the sky that they showed. Could she finally find a life here? She didn't know. But, she hoped that she could. She pulled herself into his warmth. And wrote, into the palm of his hand, 'I'll trust you for now.' he put a consoling hand on her back, and jumped, they flew through the trees, to the white room, and hopefully to a better world for her. And hopefully, she could wipe away the vestiges of the past, and walk into her future, maybe she could be 'happy'.

Thanks for reading sorry for the long wait, right now. ANBU is my main project and I can only write so much ya know? ^.^ Thanks for reading and reviewing its much appreciated!! ^.^

To the anonymous reviewers cus I got no other way to contact you.

----------------

To: storieguy567

Thankies! And yes I have read Lord of the flies… it was sort of required for my.. what was it… freshman year of highschool? Yeah I think that's right. Why?

------------------

To: nanaZ

Will Do! Or at least try to. ^.^

----------------

To: couples lover

Glad you think its interesting… And don't worry US history wasn't really what I was talking about, it's the holocaust unit that's in it that made me think of this subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankies for the reviewing and the alerting and favs! They make any author happy XD

Disclaimer: This may be an AU story but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Chapter 3

She watched as the nurse reinserted the IV drip into her arm, she numbed herself to the sensation, right now compared to any of her previous wounds, this was nothing. In her former master's home she was also an experiment, sometimes they did nothing and sometimes they hurt painfully. Needles were no new thing to her, and somewhere along the way of her imprisonment she had gotten used to it. Delicately she touched her still raw and bandaged neck that was the only thing she had never gotten used to.

She noticed the slight way the woman shook when touching her, it seemed that the people taking care of her were informed that she was the so called 'Bloodhound' she had to commend them for being so brave to take care of her, especially with her track record with lives. She wanted to express her thanks but knew she would just scare them even more then she did. She noticed the way they shook when they heard the door closing and the departure of yet another person in the room one of many she knew in an attempt to subdue her if she were to make any hostile movements.

It was so human and in several ways she saw it as pathetic. In other paths of thought she found it reasonable. She was a killer and known for the 'no mercy' policy she ensued. They knew from the structures of her muscles she had probably cut through more flesh then any of the nin they had treated, the fact that they were unsure of her loyalty scared them even more. And it made her uneasy, it was thought processes like that, that led into entrapment. It was things like that that scared her and made her think they would try to trap her again to spare themselves the anxiety.

Reflexively she tensed at her thoughts, and the possibility that they might lock her up, even now it seemed as if the walls were closing in on her. Little did she know that her actions had startled the nurse who was wrapping her arm, a moment later Sakura found herself pinned against the wall a kunai held at her throat. An ANBU face staring so glaringly at her, reflecting her worst nightmares, all of those bodies she had mercilessly cut down with the same mask. She began to breathe in raggedly as the same mask drenched in blood had stared up at her, it was one of the first she had killed, and it wasn't the last.

She didn't cry, tears were something she had discarded long ago, and now she was trying to compose herself not to produce the silent sobs created by her fear and her faulty vocal chords. She closed her eyes, reminding herself that this was not the same man who had went down screaming, he was not the man whom she had killed in the very beginnings. Slowly her breathing started to slow, and she opened her eyes, to stare back at the nin. Those first few kills were the worst. She had been thrown into a fighting ring, and he had been among the few who had been there, then she wasn't as efficient as she was now. She didn't know how to fell her enemies through silent measures, and therefore she remembered every tortured scream issued to her.

Thinking back on it, he was probably a hired civilian made to look like an ANBU now that she recalled his fighting had been slow and clumsy. Which is why he screamed so loudly when she cut him so inefficiently, and it would explain why he had plead for his life… Slowly she raised a hand not charged with chakra and began to write on the man's arm, her only way of communication. She didn't mean any harm, merely that she was scared. Reluctantly he let her down; she finished the bandaging by herself. The nurse was too shaken up, by her sudden tensing.

Sakura watched them closely as they filed out the door, it was closed, and suddenly she felt like she was being trapped again. Hurriedly she touched the door knob, and jiggled the handle, to horrification she found that it was locked. She felt the urge to whimper, this wasn't what the man had promised! She wanted to break down the door, and run, but knew that she had no other options. She grabbed the blanket off the bed, and put her back to the corner, near the door. She looked to the window, she knew that the glass panes were locked, she shivered, she was trapped.

Gripping her blanket she put her head to her knees, at very least she could see the moon.

~(Itachi)~

He had left her in their care trusting that they would treat her accordingly, that their professional attitudes would let them take care of her in a more dignified manner. That they would see her for the scared, voiceless girl she was who didn't kill without an order. It seems that he was wrong. He had expected too much from these people to put her care above theirs.

He was relieved to find that she hadn't escaped. But disapproved the chakra locked door, and chakra enforced plexi glass that kept her in. Then again they only saw her as the blood covered warrior who had plenty to scorn the world for. They had painted what they had wanted to see not looked past the barrier to see the intelligent and what seemed to be a good person that lies within her. It was inconsiderate, but at the same time it was human nature, and it didn't surprise him much to see her in the corner shaking, her head shooting up as he entered the room, her hair still matted and her eyes full of broken trust.

He had been aware of that fragileness she had. It contrasted so much with his own, it seemed that he would have to make other arrangements for her. He had a feeling that those 'arrangements' would to be in his home where she could be properly surveillance without being alienated. But he had promised her, and as an Uchiha, as himself more so, he never went back on his word, and he would keep that promise. He crouched down before her, holding out an apple. From what the nurses reported she didn't touch any of her food. They thought it was due to the shock, of a new environment. Itachi was sure that she didn't trust them to feed her with food that wasn't drugged.

With just a few moments of surveillance it was obvious to see that this girl was deathly afraid of closed spaces, from the way she shook, it was more of a physical thing, meaning that it was so psychologically ingrained into her system that whether she liked it or not she would react, her defiant eyes told him as much. It came to no surprise that she took one look at the source of food in his hand and snubbed it. It was obvious that she didn't trust him, and he had a feeling that it was a sort of biased and get back to him for the earlier broken promise. Either that or she believed it to be poisoned.

He found it hard to tell the difference due to the overgrown bangs that hid her features. Itachi brought the apple to his lips and bit in, chewing off a piece to prove its lack of poison state. Then he presented it back to the girl. She looked at it suspiciously for a moment, then took it out of his hand slowly. He knew it was to keep him from being startled; she knew that her presence was a disturbance to the hospital. Then again who couldn't piece those two things together? The locked windows and door, and the ANBU member who accompanied the nurse who took care of her, she knew she had to be careful.

She didn't eat until he was on the other side of the room. She was a cautious creature, and at the moment she was basing everything off of past experiences and instinct. He would assume from the wounds that Tsunade had told him of she had been in that sort of environment for several years now. And he found it amazing that she wasn't completely broken yet. The way he saw her now, she had plenty of fight left in her, and she wasn't cracked like those who came out of Ibiki's torture chamber, to think that their torture had been for just a few days.

Any one could see that it took considerable will to do that. And that will to live brought her here today. He sat across the room from her, they both observed each other with almost uneasy regard unsure of what would happen if they said anything, or in her case move in any way shape or form. Not even a twitch or movement, as both of them stared at each other, as if it were a silent standoff. Since she couldn't talk… "You are in a village called Konoha, it is a nin village, far from any adversary you normally meet. Here, you will-"

~(Sakura)~

It almost frustrated her the way he calmly analyzed her and told her in a calm voice the situation or the situation that he was trying to get her to believe. Last night's peruse through the village itself however enforced that thought, their security wasn't tight and it seemed that no one tried looking for her for a while, so she was safe to assume that they were out to hurt her. Now, or in the possible future, it released a great deal of tension she knew that she was building up.

It was always comforting to know where you stood so you could act accordingly. She finished off the apple, and set it down besides her deciding that throwing it into the trash can from there would be rude. His voice was soothing, it was no bird's voice but it was pleasant enough, she felt the stress of staying up all night catching up with her. His voice wasn't what she called lullaby-singing material but for her purposes it was good enough, as she fell asleep to it. For some reason he felt safe, the door was slightly cracked open to assure that she was quite free, and it was no longer dark, the warm sunlight warming her even in the slight shadow she hid herself in.

His presence felt almost invisible to her, but at the same time reassuring, even though she knew that he wasn't trying to be that. Even so, he fell into a peaceful sleep, one she hadn't had in a long time.

-

-

She opened her eyes to find that she was on a soft mat of some sorts, strange she didn't remember ever getting on one. She found herself on an elevated surface as well, and it felt weird. Even so whoever put her there was considerate enough to place her bed in a corner, and the door slightly ajar. She knew it had to be the red eyed man. Funny she trusted him the most out of all of them and she didn't even know her name. Something that was easily fixed, the sunlight told her it was somewhere past midday.

In the corner of the door was an apple sitting innocently there. Sighing silently she moved to get it, she remembered when the world was in color, the color of the apple would be red, just as the man's eyes had been. She twisted it in her hand, she knew at some point in her life she had been able to see color. And she missed it terribly. She took a reluctant bite into the fruit, still unsure whether it was poisoned or not, it was a habit she had developed in 'the place' after learning that they could and would drug her food with experimental substances she chose what was the barest minimal and often threw tidbits of the food to her rat cell mates who would test her food for her.

If it weren't for them she wondered where she would be at the moment, she only had to wonder. She tasted the wonderful juices it was crunchy and sweet, something she hadn't had in a long time aside from earlier. But at that moment she was too focused on the man's presence to actually taste her food. All she had known was this food had not been poisoned, and that was all that mattered. She scanned the room more thoroughly in the sunlight, plain walls, still black and white, nothing had really changed, she hadn't gone into the bathroom since last night, she didn't want to dwell on thoughts that might possibly scare her.

Thinking she found were for those who had a healthy working system, thinking and brooding wasn't something she could dwell on. Right now it was better to focus on the matter at hand, at the moment it was better to take what these people could throw at her and try to adapt as best she could, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be let out of their sight for a while. She knew the systems of trusts, she had to understand it when she was handed to her handlers and understand the psychology of a team and how to best break them up when battles got bloody.

She thought back to the man who had explained to her, her situation it seemed that she would be able to get out of this room soon. It relieved her to know that. She didn't think she could stand staying here for long, although the door was slightly ajar she could feel the ANBU operative stationed right outside of it to watch her just as the one who sat just below her window sill. The seemed to be relaxed, but she knew better than that. She knew they were willing to roughly shove her down the moment she didn't something even remotely threatening.

It was common sense, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel the rejection they gave off, she wasn't going to kid herself by thinking that they would gladly accept her, no she knew they would avoid her like the plague. To them she was a loose cannon and monster that could and would destroy them when given the chance, the rejection slightly hurt. But at the same time she was happy about it, she didn't like people, she didn't like their capabilities and the farther they stayed away from her, the safer she would be, it didn't matter if they scorned her, as long as they left her in her solitude she was fine.

She didn't need human company, she was past that. All she wanted was peace, she had a feeling the red eyed man could give it to her.

~(Itachi)~  
He urged her to follow him down the hallways and past the nervous nurses and doctors. He heard her hesitant footsteps, sighing he turned to wait for her as she stayed as far away from other humans as she could. Gently he grabbed her shoulder and began to guide her at a slightly faster pace. She was going to stay at his house, where he was sure his mother would keep a watchful eye on the girl. She would be in the Uchiha compound where all nin could feel safe about her whereabouts, and she would have the solitude she desired.

It was an ideal situation, although he knew that she would probably not like it at first, his mother was sure to smooth the way for her. He fingered her rough and matted hair, feeling the urge to wince, at very least his mother would clean her up a bit. The girl hadn't let anyone touch her, aside from him according to the nurses, she inserted her own IV drip with ease and wrapped her own bandages, they had speculated that the girl was snobby enough not to want them to tend to her wounds, Itachi knew though that the girl was doing it for their benefit.

He had heard about the incident where she had supposedly 'attempted to attack' a nurse, and the ANBU present had reacted accordingly, they had said it was because of her mental hostility. Itachi chalked it up to the thoughts of overcrowding the girl had a tendency to have toward people, she didn't see anyone as a friend or someone to help her but a possible chain, she didn't know how to relate it, although she knew their thought processes, she herself couldn't apply the logic to herself, it was the result of being treated as animal for so long, she didn't think that they were equal, but in a way she had pride to back her up. And that something kept her from attacking out of fear.

She took his palm and used the tip of her finger to trace more words into it. 'What is your name?' she asked through his palm. "Uchiha, Itachi." He told her continuing to look forward without a glance in her direction, but he knew she nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He led her up the street, luckily it was around mid afternoon everyone was in the markets to shop, and both of them would be able to avoid the big crowd that normally streamed on the main road. He led her at a normal pace letting her get slowly used to the feel of the village. Although he preferred to just get there on the rooftops he knew that she needed to accept everything before creating a routine for herself.

Not long after they made it to the front gates of the Uchiha compound which they walked through without any problems, he nodded to the occasional stare shot their way before others went back to their business. They had been informed last night of her arrival, of course the children stopped and stared, but children would be children. He felt her slightly tense, and grip his arm slightly harder, she was nervous, Itachi made no move to remove the almost painful grip from his arm, her instincts were telling her to run. A right decision, this was the Uchiha compound full of the most dangerous type of nin there could ever be.

He would have to make sure that his mother get her comfortable when bringing her out of the house, knowing the destruction she could inflict, although it didn't look like she would kill without an order, or force he knew that his clan members wouldn't see it that way and fight her until one or the other looses consciousness or dies. A situation no one wanted. They turned into a little side street taking a slight break through the trees the long way to his house knowing it would be better to get her out of the sight of people, he felt her relax.

'Thank you.' She told him writing it on the arm that she held slightly looser now. Itachi nodded to his house, "That's where you'll be staying." He told her in his normal voice, she looked at the looming house, he knew she felt slightly intimidated, in a way he knew that the vastness of the estate reminded her of her previous accommodations. He led her to the house, slowly the door opened to show his mother and his little brother sitting at the dinner table overlooking the dinner tables, "Welcome home!" Itachi nodded before pushing the girl toward his mother.

He saw the momentary analyzing eye his mother gave her, like a wild animal she didn't want to scare his mother approached the girl slowly before reaching out a hand. "Hello." She told the girl as if talking to a reluctant child, the girl nodded, positioning herself slightly behind him, he sighed to himself before pushing her forward again. "This is my mother," he told her explaining trying to make the situation a little less intense for the girl. The girl shot him an analyzing gaze before taking his mother's hand. All the while his brother watched the interaction with mild interest. For a moment Itachi wondered what it looked like through his little brothers eyes.

"I am Mikoto, what is your name?" He watched as the girl took his mother's hand and turned it, writing in it with her index finger, carefully writing out the kanji 'Sakura'. Itachi turned to the house, to eat and to rest he needed to prep for his next mission, he looked for a moment back to the girl his mother treating her with kind words as if to lure out a wild animal, he thought of the girls strange features and smirked slightly before it disappeared behind his usual face of indifference, 'Sakura'-he moved to his room getting the pack he packed for back to back missions like this-how befitting.

Yayz! Next chapter ^.^ Enjoy! I hope I didn't keep you waiting and all that jazz I've been working a lot on everything and the tell tale signs are starting to show up XD

Read and review!

To the anonymous reviewers….

To storieguy567:  
I guess… yeah toward the ending I suppose it really just shows the brutality of humans and what they can think up to hurt eachother… Sort of like Vlad Tepes otherwise known as Dracula impaled his victims…

-----------

To couples lover:

XD lol your wish has been granted I have updated XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The black-haired lady named Mikoto was nice. She didn't fear Sakura and treated her with equal care, as if Sakura were another human being. It felt nice. She hadn't left the premises of the house and compound, there were plenty of trees for her to rest in and best part of it was that no one came to her, no one was there to stop and stare at her like many often did in her cell. Here she was completely alone, and it felt nice, she didn't mind the nice lady, she had taught her how to do many things, things Sakura was glad to learn.

She had been there for five days, all of them without incident. It seemed that they had been prepared for her; they gave her a scroll and a pen which she could write with instead of tracing things on a person's hand. They gave her new clothes that consisted of white dresses, with little flowers sewn at the bottom, nothing that resembled the pains of war. Where Kabuto would have merely shoved food at her Mikoto let her in the kitchen to watch her cook, a soft and quiet reassurance that she was not being fed poison. Where she would've been beaten for breaking something, Mikoto asked if she was ok.

While she had been given nothing to keep herself warm at night while she slept in the dark, Mikoto had given her a room with futons and blankets, along with a sliding door that led to the outside. Sakura ran her fingers through her recently cut hair and washed hair. When people had called her a freak for her looks Mikoto had called her pretty. Sakura looked down at the pool in the garden her world slowly taking on small tints of colors that even now fascinated her. She fingered her hair and pulled it, amazed at its softness, and texture, the shortness that brushed slightly over her shoulders. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been this clean. It was pink from what she could tell, she was beginning to see colors again, granted that they were still dark and sort of grey but at this point she couldn't complain.

"Sakura." the woman called from the porch causing Sakura to look over to her. She was waving, Sakura waved back before getting up and trotting over to see what she wanted, feeling the nice sensations of the grass underfoot. Mikoto stepped aside to show a man, a man she didn't recognize bringing Sakura to a screeching halt. Mikoto smiled at her as if nothing was wrong and stated, "This is my husband." She was at a loss to do, she had never met this man before, and it scared her. She tried to reassure herself that he was ok because he was Itachi's father but sadly that didn't help, she knew a mean person when she saw one, and he was one of them.

She stepped back her hands behind her back looking down at the floor hoping that he wouldn't look at her anymore, afraid he would shout at her. "So this is her? The 'Bloodhound?'" She flinched at the name, hardening, ready for a fight if it came down to it, she had finally gotten freedom and she wasn't going to give that up. She heard a sound smack, and looked up to see what had happened. She was surprised to find the mean man rubbing the back of his head while Mikoto had an upraised hand a look of disapproval on her face.

"Can't you clearly see that she's scared?! I introduced you because you asked but if you continue to be rude to our guest you'll find yourself out of a house to sleep in!" He began to form a comeback, but it was too late Mikoto turned to her and began to talk, "Don't worry dear, my husband may be mean at times but he's not all that bad… Or at least that's what I keep telling myself." The older woman whispered the last part under her breath.

"Mikoto she'll bring down the prestige of the family!"Mikoto straightened her shoulders in a challenge, "I don't want to hear that from a prejudice fool. Imagine how people would think of us with people like you ignorant and stupid leading our clan?" Sakura watched the display of violence toward the woman, as her husband went to slap her for what Sakura knew as 'speaking out, and disobedience, it was almost too much for her to handle. It had been words like that that made them put the collar on her, it was that disobedience that had cut off all possibilities of escape, and create more ways to be bound.

Not only that but from young she had been trained that any type of violence not dealt out by her handlers were to be eliminated. She dropped the scroll holding her head keeping herself from looking at Mikoto getting attacked, "It seems you forget who really owns this house Fugaku. Who gave you this power, and who you should really watch out for." Sakura heard the woman whisper in her husband's ear, as she dislocated his elbow.

Sakura shook, trying to block out the sounds, resisting the training that had been so ingrained into her mind to attack at any sign of aggression, or order. It was hard not to. It had been hard when that ANBU pinned her against the wall, but she could hold herself back because of the pain he issued and the memories that kept her distracted until she could think clearly. She felt the rustle of cloth wrap around her, petting her hair reassuringly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to show you that." Mikoto ran her long fingers through her hair, and slowly Sakura stopped shaking, the need to kill was disappearing. "I'm sorry my husband is very biased against…those who are not in the clan, but he is not a bad person."

Sakura wasn't sure about that fact but she quietly stopped shaking, she began to systematically relax her muscles, as the woman continued to pet her head never faltering or quivering because Sakura had been about to attack. The woman must have known what Sakura was capable of. And it made Sakura grateful to no end that she was willing to take care of her. Sakura was beginning to overlap the older woman from the remnants in which she remembered her own mother, that kind smile, and those warm hands that always said that it was alright. When she calmed down Mikoto pulled her up smiling, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Mikoto then slowly withdrew a reassurance that she wasn't afraid of her, which made Sakura grateful three times over. She turned at the sound of rustling cloth.

From beside her Sasuke appeared, they had come to a quiet understanding of friendship, he like his mother and brother did not find her threatening. Gently he tugged her arm in the direction of the forest. Sakura nodded not liking to be near all of the angry shouting the couple issued; worried that Mikoto might get hurt. 'Will she be alright?' she wrote on the scroll holding it out for him to see, he smirked, "Don't worry, kaa-san can handle anyone with no problems tou-san doesn't have a chance."

She nodded slowly comprehending. Mikoto was a strong woman after all. 'Where are we going?' she wrote down showing him the writing and waiting for the answer, "Training field to meet Naruto." She stopped, she didn't want to meet new people, after noticing that she wasn't following anymore he looked at her and sighed, "Don't worry, Naruto wont judge you, actually the dobe might just know what you're going through."

It didn't reassure her. She felt a knot in her stomach, and fear, if this 'Naruto' person was a normal person she would have been fine, but the fact that he was a nin made her afraid, what if he attacked her? What if he didn't like her? Would he try to hurt her if he did? So many questions ran through her head and yet she followed Sasuke without complaint, if worst came to worst she would have to fight with all she had, if not she would run away. 'What does he look like?' she wrote down as they walked side by side. "Blonde, blue eyed." Came his stout reply. So he had strange looks like her, it made her feel a bit better about meeting him.

She walked closer to the younger Uchiha as chakra began to glow in her senses, even if he reassured her that whoever she was meeting was nice, ultimately she wanted to be the judge. They went into a clearing; in the distance she saw a flash of white and a flash of yellow. When they paused for a moment to rest she saw them clearly. One was certainly blonde with bright and lively blue eyes, a smirk that seemed to permanently be set on his face was in place, he wore a black and orange jumpsuit, that made her wonder his efficiency as a nin who hid in the trees. Her eyes wandered to the other one, he had white hair, one eye was black the other one had a scratch over it with the sharingan implanted in it. She wondered how that was possible, running through the vague memories of her mother taking her on her lap and telling her about healing through a book.

They must have noticed their presence because a second later they turned in their direction, it made her take another precautionary step behind the Uchiha who walked confidently to them while she began to slow trying to maintain a significant amount of distance between them. Just ten or so feet away from them she stopped completely holding the scroll and pen tightly as if it were a life line ready to bolt at any sign of aggression. She had met many people and many had tried to attack her, none of them were nice, using those past experiences she could help but be wary, even though Sasuke had said it was ok.

She watched them and they began to do the same after greeting Sasuke cheerfully. For a moment it was silent until the one called 'Naruto' spoke, "Hey, teme who is the girl?" When Sasuke didn't answer the blonde continued, "Oh! I know she's your girlf-" She was very sure that he was going to say 'girlfriend' but Sasuke had punched him over the head. The mood seemed to lighten the moment the blonde began to protest adamantly. For some reason their interaction seemed a bit funny.

Although, she didn't understand why Sasuke had hit the blonde for merely saying the two words 'girl' and 'friend' together after all weren't they both descriptor words? "Is she who is staying at your house?" the white haired man asked, he seemed a bit tense but slightly relaxed, and she was confused to how she would read him. "So you've heard." Sasuke said taking a moment away from the ranting blonde. "Being a former ANBU captain has a couple of its perks." The white haired man said before looking her over in slight scrutiny. She flinched at his glance more or less she knew what they were talking about. She was expecting him to scorn her and to hate her, in response her mental defenses went up and she prepared for any type of attack.

To her surprise he merely pulled out a little orange book and began to read, his eyes darting over the words as proof. A twitch in her cheek signified her slight amusement. She opened the scroll, deciding that they weren't going to hurt her. 'Hello, my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you.' She wrote it quickly before holding it up for them to read. She wanted to smile but wasn't sure she could, it had been so long since she had that particular joy, that she had forgotten how.

They both looked at her questioningly, and she knew why. She put a hand to her throat, and traced the scars where the electrical device had stolen the use of her voice, then writing down that it couldn't work. They said nothing about it, "Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto!" the blonde said. His carefree, smile followed with him out to offer his hand, more to her amusement he tripped. Tragically so, that he face planted into the dirt. She didn't know what Sasuke meant that he might know her better but she was sort of doubting it, at very least she could exclude him as a potential enemy. To her it seemed that he was a run-of-the-mill idiot. Even so there must be a reason Sasuke stayed with him, it meant that he had something special.

It meant that he could fight, she was sure he would never attack her, but if it was under the influences then it might be different. Truth to say she was still afraid, but even so, she knew that she would have to move forward, and maybe this was her first step. She looked at the white haired man who never bothered to look up at her and introduce himself merely raising a hand and dulling stating, "Hai~, I'm Kakashi their squad captain, right now we are a two man cell, due to certain circumstances to our other teammate. Nice to meet you." He was strange but she had a feeling that he would be as sturdy as Naruto, and Sasuke at the moment she believed that more so because of the sharingan behind the band around his head.

Introductions now over, they heard a monstrous growl that seemed to come from Naruto. She looked at him curious his face quickly turning red. She wrote on the scroll, and showed it to them, an almost half smile on her face, right now she was extremely amused. 'Shall we go out to eat?'

-

-

She had spent the day in relative peace Naruto made it feel as if she were part of the society and he didn't discriminate against her, it was refreshing to know that people could accept her. She didn't know about the 'Kakashi' person though, he seemed to be a bit distant but because Sasuke and Naruto hadn't said anything so she supposed that it was normal behavior. At the moment she was watching them train, it was interesting to see that, they could practice the art of killing with fun none of them having the intent to kill each other to her it was quite the phenomenon.

Sakura had never experienced that sort of sparring, maybe she would try it sometime, she never thought that the tool for destruction could be an enjoyable pass time. Like a game of cat and mouse. Only that there would not be any permanent, long term injuries passed onto the opponent, she looked out on the training field, marveling at the slow change the world was beginning to have. The colors unhindered by any hint of pain or sorrow, the free air to play with her short hair. It was all thanks to her savior, she had come to see that now, she missed him in those days he wasn't there, but she figured that it was for the best.

She was sure he didn't want someone to follow him around everywhere, from what she had seen from Sasuke and his grumbled stories at the dinner table it wasn't at all pleasant. One thing she did know was that the world she had now was all owned up to 'Itachi' although she knew that the range of emotions she felt now were only budding, she owed it all to him for getting her out of her situation, even if it had been an accident. It seemed that they had just been scouting the area, and had accidently stumbled onto her little scene.

She fingered her scarred neck, although the ghost pains of it hadn't gone away, she knew it wasn't there, she had nothing to fear from that treatment anymore, he had guaranteed it. Although she wasn't sure she would ever get used to people she knew she could try, she looked at her hands, as they lay opened in her lap, it seemed that her hands would be put to better use, what Sakura knew solidly at least, was that she wouldn't be out killing anytime soon. No, Itachi had freed her of that fate.

~(Itachi)~

He stepped in the house, covered in the blood of his enemies, he didn't want to go down to the bath house and cause a panic, so the next option had been to bathe at home. He reached out his chakra to check the premises for anyone, he counted his mother and father, in separate end of the house, it mean that there was a fight, either way he wouldn't get in it. He padded to the shower; it seemed that the 'Sakura' girl was slowly making progress though, from what he had heard from his clan members on the way up, she was beginning to show herself little by little when Mikoto made her rounds, around the compound. Granted that the girl stood far back, but he knew that it was progress.

He peeled out of his blood stained clothes and got into the shower the hot water relaxing his muscles one by one. His thoughts wandering back to the previous, mission; it seemed that Orochimaru was alive. Strange and Itachi had thought the old reptile had bitten the dust when he and the Hokage had stopped the Uchiha uprising. Although the elders had ordered him to wipe out his clan he knew that the Hokage had a different opinion on the matter. It wasn't that Itachi was opposed to killing off all those who had tormented him from when he was young and had shoveled responsibility on his shoulders.

There were however few that he could never consider killing. His mother for one, who controlled the clan behind the scenes, would play a big role in stopping the uprising. With her to help there would be no need for bloodshed, and Itachi wouldn't have had to take on the responsibilities of his clansmen's mistakes. Although he knew that it would bring him up in power, in the world Itachi knew that it was not the path to take. Although Itachi had never felt regret for anything, he knew that if he wiped out the very person who had loved and raised him despite all of it, and the beloved brother who looked up to him and defended him from any other words against him, although it wasn't necessary. Sasuke had, and in a way Itachi was sure that it had in a way saved him.

Maybe that was why he had saved the girl, when clearly it would have been easier to kill her, and permanently put her out of her misery. Something in her eyes had stopped her, those dead eyes that reflected his own when he had to kill Shisui in order to silence him of Itachi and the Third's counter attack. Those eyes that had seen war and fought through it all, while he had fought his clan, for his individuality, she had been fighting for her life, trying desperately not to lose herself in all of the gore just as he had when he had to kill many upon many at a young age.

He saw another self of himself in her fighting to find herself through all of those blocked out memories, he knew a strong fighter when he saw one. She was certainly one of them, and he knew that she was far from her true potential, he knew that someday she would grow to be someone on par with him, something he would look forward to. It was awfully boring at the top, and he knew that she could provide the entertainment that he needed along with the stability that sort of fighter could bring to the village. It was a benefit, not only to him, but in return she would also come to accept this society and work in it. She would be happy, and he would watch her do it. He wanted to see his other sort-of self find herself, the person who seemed to be the other side in the mirror. Then maybe he too could find his place in this world.

Done! Sorry it took so long! I've been deleting and rewriting and editing and etc… For a very long time, and now I've got a chapter that I'm satisfied with ^.^

Thanks for reading and review!

To my anonymous

---  
To couples lover: Will do! Thanks for reading! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting!!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh, there's no way I could own any of Naruto…. it makes my cry to think that…waaahhhhhh!

* * *

Chapter 5

She fingered her scarred throat, the lady Tsunade had told her that there was a possibility that her vocal chords would come back. Granted that they had been silent for so long it might have been a passing speculation, but Sakura could only hope that it would happen. She looked at the moon, freedom was beginning to set in, she was beginning to feel comfortable in this environment, just as Itachi had promised. If possible he would be the first one she wanted to hear her voice.

Was it soft and chocolatey? Was it a high soprano? Was it husky and warm? So many possibilities she couldn't completely wrap her head around. She remembered vaguely that when she was younger she talked a lot, but she had forgotten what her own voice sounded like. Even if she did remember what it sounded like she was sure that puberty would have changed it. In her memories the voices of others sounded almost robotic as if her mind only took down text and stored it. She couldn't remember tones that she used or what they sounded or felt like when she issued them from her throat, only that the adults would smile at the things she said, she wondered if she could bring to herself just by doing that. She watched Naruto all the time his voice, sometimes annoyingly whiny but then reassuring the next, it baffled her that someone could make that much variation with an emotion to emphasize a point.

She listened to the sounds around her wondering what sound she could add to this nighttime symphony. She closed her eyes letting the warm breeze swirl around her like a blanket being run across her skin. She was grateful to be here. So far she had met so many wonderful people, after she had been introduced to Saskes little group the next people she met was a team called 'Team Gai' they were nice too. Of course at first Tenten and Neji were wary of her at first but Rock Lee helped pave the road. Although she couldn't communicate with them to well either it was fine. She opened her mouth and breathed out, she felt the air rush out, but there was no sound. She hoped it would heal soon, for she too wanted to laugh with everyone else.

She was beginning to feel dissatisfied with simply watching and smiling, since that was all she could do. Her laughs it seemed were also silent. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps, from the lightness and lingering, she knew it was Itachi before his chakra signature reached her. She didn't turn to him, but she knew he positioned himself directly behind her. "Beautiful night isn't it." He said, it wasn't a question, and she didn't respond her silence she felt was enough confirmation. Gently she patted the wood beside her as an offer to sit next to her.

Without hesitation he did, they sat in comfortable silence as they watched the landscape and the slowly waking wildlife. It was a quite night, 'What did you do today?' she wrote down on the scroll given to her. He glanced at it and then looked out to the distance. "Fill, out reports at the Hokage's office, and brief the new ANBU members." He said quietly, she liked his voice, it was quiet and restful. To her it was almost like a lullaby. She nodded, "What did you do?" he asked, it seemed that he was uncomfortable with small talk, then again someone as apathetic as him, probably didn't do personal interaction well.

She smiled at him, 'I learned how to draw, from someone by the name of 'Sai'.' She wrote down, she couldn't honestly say she was good at drawing, the scrawls in that particular scroll was proof enough. But, they were something precious she had gained, for once it felt that she could do something other than mindless killing, maybe this could be a stepping stone to carving out a new life for herself. He nodded, and silently they sat in the moonlight, surprisingly he stayed with her, from the other Konoha members that she knew of he was known as a social outcast who didn't like people. She was told that like herself he killed in cold blood, and didn't even flinch when the blood of his enemies covered him.

True though that she could kill that heartlessly and take the opponent out, but she knew he didn't do it out of malevolent intentions, only killing that way was much more humane than taking back the enemy for questioning where they were bound to endure worse. Sakura knew a mission like that wasn't too rare, often times they made her watch the grotesque horror as they slowly tortured the victim to death keeping him alive for days on end with salt in his wounds and sleep deprived until he finally just gave up. It was for the most part, a measure to keep her under submission, Sakura knew that at any time she could have ripped that collar off, she had been tempted too.

But they had caught her once and she knew that with their numbers they could do it, again and she didn't want to be subjected to another pain. Orochimaru, and Kabuto were cruel beings after all. They had never tried to get her in their bed, that kami, however the people who worked under them were a different story. Her handlers weren't as stuck up. They thought it would be interesting to play with a pink haired green eyed toy. Although she had fought back and took a few down, they had the advantage, that collar, and its electricity was the only thing that kept her contained.

She hadn't liked those experiences, which was also a reason why she was more comfortable with women rather than men; she knew what they could do, and she feared that particular power. Itachi however was different. If he had wanted her in that aspect she imagined that with his sharingan he could have done anything to her. Yet, he asked her for things and never demanded, he never raised his voice to her, in all retrospect beside Itachi was where she felt the safest. Mikoto was nice, like a mother but liked to introduce her to new things too often.

Sasuke had the same quiet air about him as his brother, but had a lot of friends. Naruto, was a happy sort of person who wouldn't try anything against her, but he too had secrets, the chakra seal on his stomach that held a bit of her old masters chakra in it was proof enough. Itachi was her safe house, and it made her happy that he didn't mind her presence beside him; he didn't mind their proximity or what she was capable of. Not only that but he talked to her, and his company alone was enough to keep her quietly happy and content.

~(Itachi)~  
Her silence was nice, she wasn't noisy like other women who tended to cling over him. She merely sat beside him, without saying a word; even if she could speak he was sure that she wouldn't. It seemed that she was content merely sitting beside him, a feat that he knew no one but her could do. Even his mother would be scrambling to say something. Gently she leaned into him, he didn't mind this either, in fact her body warmth was welcome, it was in a word; comforting.

She held the scroll and pen under her hands; he knew that she was looking off into the distance slightly lost in her thoughts just as he often did. He knew that she was still skittish of people, this unfounded attachment to him, he knew seemed to be her lifeline, in a sense. It meant that she wasn't ready to face everyone yet, and at all costs he wanted her to take her time in developing herself. Only she could dictate who she could and couldn't be, and that process was a fragile one. Any interruption could damage that delicate balancing and reevaluating of herself, and that one problem might cause a butterfly effect that could permanently damage her.

For now he would keep her here in the Uchiha compound away from the others. He wanted to let her live off this little phase and collect herself enough to be able to live with other people. He knew she wouldn't move unless she was absolutely ready to go through with something, another thing he liked about her. As the silent night continued, then he heard her steadying breath, as she fell asleep against his side. Her warmth warmer and her breath slowing to an almost halt.

She was sort of like a puppy in this aspect, although Itachi had a feeling that she thought of him as a sort of mother hen, who was seen just as the baby chick hatched. He knew that he shouldn't get used to this sort of reliance lest he feel the lonely effects of her taking in her own freedom. This was just a passing phase, and it was his duty as the person who brought her here to have a fair and well integration into this society. And when this was all over perhaps she could tell them where Orochimaru's hideout was. From the way that collar kept on shocking her, he had a feeling that Orochimaru expected her to be dead and his overconfidence would keep him there.

Gently Itachi shifted; so that she fell into his arms without stirring her, a moment later she was swept up in his arms, her implements of communication thunking quietly to the ground. She was still light, but it was a bit heftier then he had last held her in his arms when he had knocked her out in their little fight. He could still feel the sharpness of her rib cage as he held her, but the fact that she was steadily gaining weight was a plus. He looked her in the face, eyes closed, and her expression peaceful. She looked better with her hair clipped short, it was better than the long hair kunoichi often wore to keep their femininity.

This haircut though however did that, and provided one less annoyance, although he kept his relatively long, that was more out of tradition, her hair however looked quite nice like that. The pink locks framed her face but did no more than that; it was certainly much more refreshing than the other hairstyles he saw often in kunoichi. Even the dress she wore complimented her; it was a pale yellow dress, with easy movement, one that wouldn't be ruined if she slept in it. He set her down on the futon and covered her with the blanket, going back for a moment to pick up the scroll she had dropped.

Before looking at it he glanced at the content, there were drawings, those that were well made and those that weren't. He could tell at first glance that she wasn't too good of an artist, but as the drawings progressed he could see minor improvements to each one. Like every step she was taking, she learned quickly the drawings toward the end began to look well done. For some reason it brought a small smile to his face, but that was quickly covered in his usual indifference as he set the scroll and pen beside her bedside.

It was a reflex for him to hide his feelings without exception. As quietly as he came, he left, there was no need for him to linger here. It was only the beginning of the nighttime, and he still had many things to do.

~(Sakura)~  
She flexed her arms and her legs, it had been a while since she had actually done battle, now that she had some free time, she might as well learn how to have fun with these deadly skills, she had to learn the meaning of 'holding back'. She felt the chakra running through her system and leapt up onto a nearby tree without any problems. She felt for some reason, light. It felt nice to do something like this of her own volition. She smiled, she knew why, she felt no pressure to do something perfectly, she had room for errors and no one would get mad at her for it.

It was without a doubt a wondrous feeling. She smiled, although she was all alone, in the forest she didn't mind, the quiet and stillness in peace as before continued to ease her mind. She jumped from tree to tree for a while until her feet slightly hurt, she wasn't wearing nin shoes. They were simply thin flats prettily designed to cover her feet. Even though it sort of hurt, she had done it herself it wasn't the do-or-die will of others who had wished to eliminate her. She found that she didn't mind the pain. She jumped down from the tree, and landed gently on her feet.

She didn't know any type of ninjustu or genjustu aside from releasing it. But she felt powerful, she could do this much without problems, she did it without fearing for her life. Smiling even more she bolted through the trees, like a deer in flight running for all she was worth, allowing only the minimal chakra to go into her legs goading them to go faster and faster. Her blood began to pump, and adrenaline rushed through her veins, if she could have laughed she would have full blast, although soon after she had gotten tired. She had always been a low stamina person, something she could easily work on. She plopped down on the forest floor heaving in her silent breaths letting the shade cool her overheated body.

It felt nice to stretch her muscles; she knew she was missing out on something every time she saw a cat stretch or a bird fly. She should have tried this earlier; she knew that she would felt happier. Her natural abilities, abilities she knew could grow under the right tutelage. She wondered who would be willing to train her. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke were training nuts, every time Sasuke had stated that he would be with Naruto, so maybe them? She still felt slightly uncomfortable with that thought though. She closed her eyes and thought clearly, who did she want to train her? Only one came to her mind, and that person was Itachi.

Would he be willing to help? She wondered, he was a busy man after all, then again anything she had asked for he had given her and more, should she impose? She wasn't sure, but from what she had seen he would probably be the best person for her to work with for long periods of time. Maybe when she had confidence in those powers she could progress onto healing she wanted to do what her mother had done, although the memories of her were few, Sakura wanted to carry on her mother's legacy.

She wanted to save rather than take, it would be sort of like a re compensation for all whom she killed out of cold blood. She pushed herself up from her lying position to see the greenery around her; color was coming back in flashes now. She knew that the people here and the kindness were what allowed her to see the wondrous colors. She ran her fingers through the green dark grass under the shade, her sweat cooling under its comforting shade that shielded her from the summer sun.

She looked at the cyan colored sky, she was happy. She didn't know when she had begun to feel this way but, she was happy and that was all she could ask for. Although she didn't interact as much as a normal person might, although a normal person she might never be. She was happy with the way things were at the moment, and she wouldn't take this time of peace for granted, she would learn all of the things she wanted to learn, and rebuild her life, and then maybe someday chase after her past and find out who she really was.

But at the moment she was happy merely to sit on the grass the breeze ruffling her hair under the shade of a tree with petals the same color as her hair scattered all around her, in an artful array of colors. She wondered if this was the world that everyone saw, this beautiful color filled landscape, even if they didn't, she was happy to see this view all by herself. She lay back down her pale green dress covering her gently almost like a blanket. It was approaching noon, and at this time she couldn't help but fall asleep.

-

She spent an evening practicing and toning her body back into shape for battle, although she had no intention of ever entering a battlefield ever again, it reassured her that she knew how to fight; she could defend herself this time unlike the last time when she had been torn away from her mother. She flipped back once and continued the sequence of relentless attacks to invisible enemies' kicks and punches in pressure points along with the chakra enhancement. It had started out slow, because of her slight aching from yesterday which had been further proof of her deteriorating physical condition, but she began to pick up the pace once she got the hang of it once again.

Her muscles soon after were beginning to scream but even so, that in its' own way felt nice. She began to slow, she wanted to practice with her katana but, wasn't sure whether she would be stepping out of her place if she were to ask for such a thing, she knew where it was being kept but she hadn't touched it since she had been brought here. She pulled herself to a stop, and stooped to wipe herself with a towel, when she had asked, she had been provided with some of Itachi's old training gear. It was expected that he would wear nothing but black, even the gloves that Mikoto had handed her with a smile, were fine black leather, worn and comfortable due to the immense use. She looked to the sky, the sun was beginning to set, Mikoto would probably want her there to eat supper, and although Fugaku made her nervous she learned that more often than not his bark was worse than his bite.

She turned to see Itachi step into the clearing, she knew that Mikoto had sent him to come and pick her up. She smiled at him in her usual greeting; she then gathered her things, and then began to follow him, as she proceeded to ask about his day with her scroll and brush.

AWWWWW! The sweetness of it all! Thanks for reading and review my pretties XD!!! Also sorry for the late update, too many projects and too many tests were bogging me down this week, stupid school. XD

To my anonymous

…..there are none XD

Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thankies for the reviews, favoriting, and alerting!

Disclaimer: I OwN NOTHING!!

* * *

Chapter 6

She followed after him, sort of like a duckling following her mother… Only in this case, the mother was male, and Itachi was in no matter motherly. But he had promised, to take her around town… well per Mikoto's instruction, but he didn't grumble like Sasuke did, and he didn't complain, he merely sipped his tea and nodded. So to chalk it up she supposed that it was perfectly willing. Even so she didn't like the looks of other people, so she stuck close, to the point where she was merely an arm's length away to hold his hand if she felt particularly scared.

The looks though, directed toward them, weren't the kind she was expecting. She had expected pity, anger, and fear. Here they looked at her with mild interest, she felt some sort of malice, but it wasn't as intense as the type she was used to it was certainly a different feeling from usual. That didn't however keep her from staying close to her protector. At the moment though, she was trying to keep up without looking ridiculous scrambling after him, he had incredibly long legs, and as efficient as her own stride was, she couldn't help but jog a little in order to keep up. Finally though she nabbed his sleeve a signal for him to slow down a bit and he did, waiting for her silently.

By now she had gotten used to his silent demeanor. He didn't do it to be cold, or mean, although she knew that he sometimes did it to intentionally annoy people, he did it because he found it unnecessary. He was like a cat that way, if he wanted you to get something he would let you know either silently for you to come to your own conclusions or if you were particularly dense, through his words. In a way she felt a sort of akin toward the older being. Why? Simply because he didn't communicate with words just as she didn't, although their reasons for doing so were different and she wanted to eventually gain the ability to talk again one day. She wanted to express emotions through a voice and to manipulate it to her liking, it was a natural part of her, and she was determined to regain that one thing that fate had so cruelly ripped away.

She remembered the songs her mother used to sing to her in her velvety voice, her face was blurred from her memories but the distinct feelings she felt from the memories identified the woman as her mother. How else could the woman in her memories feel so similar to the kind Mikoto? The moment she stopped slightly huffing Itachi turned and started off at a more leisurely pace. He walked her through streets and alley ways, and showed her the expanse of the village, under his silent guardianship, although the haphazard randominity of the trail he took reminded her of a cat path that only cats would understand. Then again if Itachi were an animal he would definitely be a very big cat.

Although he didn't nap, she knew he liked sitting in the sun, despite his nin trainings of the darkness. He also liked to play with people she could tell from the way Sasuke complained about his big-brothers doings when Itachi's teammates were being particularly… what was the word? 'Snarky' she believed. It was also apparent with the mind games he liked to pull on Sasuke whenever the younger Uchiha talked. Sakura could see the circles the older one made for Sasuke to follow and then eventually trip, Itachi had the power to cause his brother to trip over his words. It was something Mikoto also liked to do to Fugaku, whom Sakura still stayed away from, but she learned eventually that the older man was merely too stuck in his current views to see clearly through his eyes at the world around him.

Sakura understood him, in a way, well at least the way that made him so similar to his youngest son. She still didn't, however, understand why Mikoto loved the man. Either way, Sakura knew she should be thankful of the him, if he hadn't married Mikoto Sakura supposed that Itachi would have never been conceived and Sakura would have still remained in 'that place' living a nightmare that she still to this day dreamed about. Around noon they stopped at a small shop, it seemed that Itachi was very familiar with this setting the way he walked straight up to a seat and draped himself across it, in a proper position but giving off an aura of a rather pampered cat. It made her smile.

He looked at her a bit questioningly but she merely shook her head and took the seat adjacent from him. "Is there something I can help you with?" the pretty waitress stated with a confident smile-Sakura wasn't sure when the girl had appeared- and a body posture that suggested things other than just a meal included. Itachi, as Sakura would have expected ignored this and stated, "The usual." Sakura watched in interest as the girl's smile faltered just a bit then turned almost unwillingly to Sakura. "And for you?" she asked her words a bit forced, it scared Sakura slightly to see an unknown malice in her eyes, an emotion Sakura wasn't exactly familiar with. But it was hostility, and Sakura looked down to her lap, slightly frozen.

"Well?" The other woman said, a bit impatiently that brought so many emotions and unwanted memories into Sakura's mind. She clenched her hands, and she looked up, she didn't like the tone that was being used with her. She looked at the waitress with undisguised disapproval, her lips pressed in a disapproving line. This time it was the girl's turn to freeze. Sakura set her scroll on the table and let it roll to a blank spot before writing, 'The same as him.' And then looking up chin high, at the silly little twit who tried to disturb her good day, Sakura had learned that she could intimidate another instead of being intimidated, she had learned this when she had glared at Naruto for doing something particularly… well stupid.

The girl did a double take, her eyes wandering to Sakura's neck where she proudly displayed the scar that ringed her neck. It was a wound she was proud to have survived; the only one who could scold her so or talk to her in such a way was someone who had a worse experience than her or someone who could best her in battle. From the few little mini matches she had with Sasuke and Naruto, she knew that in this village she was a particularly powerful being. Sakura watched the play by play on the girl's face. It turned from catty annoyance to a bit fearful in a second. And the way the girl clutched the pad like a lifeline, the girl knew very well who Sakura was.

It was another thing Sakura knew how to use now, her bloody past, although she felt weird bringing up the past, but with a life history like that she knew that no one would openly try to hurt her. It was a good defense against those who wanted to harm her, by wiping away that sort of opposition she was left virtually without an enemy which allowed her a relatively peaceful life, something she knew that she would come to love, that is when everyone began to get used to her just as she was to them. "I'll come with your order right away." The girl said trying to rectify her rapidly falling position. And in a moment she was off to the kitchen trying to resist sprinting. A movement caused her to look back at Itachi who looked at her assessing her with his dark gaze, "Well done." Sakura smiled, it made her happy to be praised, she took up her pen again and wrote to him 'I learned from the best didn't I?'

~(Itachi)~

She was learning how to take advantage of a situation as well as her rank, and her experiences; she was making her way into society. Although her first visit to a restaurant was a bit hostile, it was to be expected. Itachi knew that he was a popular man even though he didn't show any particular favors to any of the women around him. They were noisy, and liked to cling to him too much. Although Sakura did cling, it was only when she was being introduced to a new thing, other than that she was actually quite independent. Just like now, with every breath and second she took in a new environment, she made herself used to it.

To the point of familiarity despite the fact that she had only been there once, she learned very quickly, just how she quickly learned how to solve his patterned way of life. She didn't speak much, and she didn't cling to him too much, she wisely waited for him to approach her, and only approached him when she found it absolutely prudent to his affairs and hers to the matter. Even now as her eyes took in everything around them, she was memorizing every little habit and trait that anyone behind him or around them were displaying. It seemed that her natural awareness and learning's from Tsunade were paying off in incredible success.

He knew that she was taking lessons in medical healing from Tsunade, and ninjutsu from Sasuke and his friends. It was only a matter of time before the girl caught up with the rest of them. Although her taijutsu would always be on a much higher level than any of her other traits she would in the end become a well rounded kunoichi, one that might possibly pass the Hokage's legacy. Itachi knew potential when he saw it and Sakura was full of it. She just needed a little help unlocking it.

It was all in good preparation. Itachi doubted that Orochimaru would stay away from the village for much longer, the old snake had been after his brother for so many years and it wouldn't make sense for the old man to stop in his continuation of annoying persistence in the matter. Sakura and Sasuke were quickly becoming good friends and she would become a main pillar of support for his brother as well as he for her. In order for her to finally fully be free of Orochimaru's terror she would have to face the man herself, and she couldn't do that if she were merely quivering in a corner.

Itachi knew that the girl still dreamed about the snake but he also knew that she was trying her best to bite it back down and chain it so that it wouldn't keep her from reaching out and taking new opportunities that might arise for her and better her career. Not only that but she would also serve as a strong pillar for the jinchuuriki with her by his side; she would work as a consciousness for the lively blonde. A thing that had convinced the elders to let her live, they had originally thought of terminating her life because of her dangerous past, until Itachi brought up her beneficial uses and showed them her progress. He had saved her for a reason, and that reason was not for her to be killed by the wishes of other. Itachi knew of her aspirations to never leave the village, but in reality Itachi knew that she would like the rest be sent on missions. It was the price of her learning so much, although it would expose her to more danger Itachi felt that it would be more beneficial for her to see the outside world more.

She needed to learn that the world outside was about as good as Konoha. That there were so many different types of people in the world aside from the cruelty that she knew. And when she had finally completed herself, she would make a legend of herself, just as great as or even greater than their current Hokage. She just needed a little time to realize it. He watched as the girl who had previously unknowingly stepped on Sakura's pride served her first and graciously as if to right the wrong that she had inflicted. Knowing Sakura though, the girl would have already forgotten.

And it became all too apparent when Sakura smiled kindly to the girl and wrote very serenely, 'Thank you.'

~(Sakura)~

She hid in the underbrush, it wasn't really for the fun of it, although in a way it was, but at the moment she was having a little match with the rest of her fellow nins. They were trying to see who would be the last person on the field, and Sakura wanted to be the one. The loser after all treated everyone to a personal favorite confectionary of the winner. Sakura was particularly fond of the mango ice cream parfait that she had been brought to once on Naruto's attempts to 'try something new' although it had Sasuke and him in defeat at the sweetness of the snack, Sakura had liked it.

It was a very nice snack, with its creamy cool texture mixed with an assortment of berries, and other sugary toppings. She used her hands to quietly creep through the underbrush like a rabbit timidly hopping through the forest. She was good at the imitation of the habits of animals. Spending lots of time observing the forest and nature could do that. At the moment Sasuke was around one hundred feet ahead of her looking out and hiding behind a tree truck in one of the upper canopies. Naruto at the moment was hiding in the underbrush just as she was around seventy five feet, left from her current location.

Kakashi, had foregone the game and went home the moment it was proposed something about 'Needing to find his way back on the road to life.' Sai, well he said that he had a meeting to attend. Whatever the case it just meant two less people to defeat. Quietly she slid out a kunai ready for the fight to begin knowing that with these two, everything could end within a moment's time. She knew, she had watched them as well as fought them before this. And they were faster than most of the other nin she had ever killed, and they were much more flashy and unpredictable. At first she had almost killed them out of reflex, but they shook it off as if it were no problem, and slowly she had gotten used to not-killing, and merely fighting for the fun of it.

Without lifting the chakra mask she had on her chakra she channeled it to her legs, first she would go for Naruto, out of the two he was easier to spot and easier to take down. Although he was an unpredictable element he was also closer. She then quietly positioned herself as she quietly crept through the underbrush. The moment she spotted his blonde hair and confirmed his lowly thrumming chakra signature, she took a moment to listen to her surroundings then like a practiced predator she sprang from her hiding spot, kunai poised for fighting.

He reacted surprisingly fast, his kunai clashed with her, but due to the surprise on his face, she knew that he hadn't expected her. She leapt back into the canopy of the trees, now that the little stalemate was broken, as some would say 'all hell was going to break loose'. A moment later, Sasuke had been in her place and was now fighting Naruto. A perfect opportunity, she would let them both wear each other out and then she would attack the last stander, it was sneaky, and although it really wasn't fair. Sakura really wanted that mango ice cream parfait.

And Mikoto always said do whatever to make you happy, and that all women should be happy. Well, Sakura was a woman, and Sakura would be really happy if she ate that parfait again. She watched them fight furiously. Both of them never letting the other get the advantage, after 5 whole minutes of straight sparring they separated. Panting and wheezing they each leaned against trees.

A second later they flashed out of the destructed clearing, and Sakura looked for their chakras yet again. Sasuke was around seventy two feet to her right hiding in the underbrush trying to catch his breath, and Naruto was somewhere under her on a tree branch. She smiled to herself charging chakra into her hand. She leapt from her perch and let herself hurtle to the ground, right past Naruto. She had surprised him again by punching the base of the trunk, and strategically hit it to fall in Sasuke's direction. While Naruto was off balance with her enhanced strength she grabbed the trunk and swung it leveling a few of the trees around her just as Sasuke was about to jump from his place.

She smirked in cat like satisfaction as the movement sent Naruto flying and hit Sasuke in the side sending him off as well. It seemed that she was going to win this match. Although they knew her weaknesses she knew theirs, that and she put more into consideration of how and when she would attack her prey. Dropping the big tree she disappeared snuffing out her chakra signals, and blended with the forest in search of her two latest victims of the match. She knew that there was high possibility that they were still awake and had devised an attack plan against her.

They usually did whenever the fight got to this point. She looked for chakras but knew that the thing that she was up against might be one of Naruto or Sasuke's clones to lure her out. She looked down from her new perch on the trees to watch a fallen Sasuke curse as he got up holding his side. Sakura held out a kunai and dropped it as it skimmed his skin as he barely dodged the kunai cutting him slightly, Sakura was not surprised to see the look-alike poof into the air, and a second later she let herself fall from her branch, she turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing where she had been previously.

She brought her hands together and began to make the necessary symbols for a giant fire ball, she smirked as a rain of kunai came her way, she didn't mind it as she brought a hand to her lips and blew, the fireball would stall the weapons while she made a quick getaway. She landed to the ground gracefully like a cat she speculated, she wondered if Itachi could have done it any more prettily. Then she took a couple of hops back and let the rain of kunai do their thing, she watched from the ground position as the fireball obliterated all that went in its way, this game wasn't over until one of them yelled-or in her case dropped her weapons- or was unable to move. Since the two boys were too stubborn to ever give up she knew that she would have to temporarily disable them, Itachi had said as much.

Itachi had told her that their stubborn streak was the only reason why they had come back from a mission because they more often than not almost didn't come back in one piece. She didn't watch anyone fall and she didn't hear a shout, she sighed silently to herself as she felt the whoosh of air and a hand equipped with a kunai rush in her direction.

It seemed that they didn't remember what she was best at in the field of fighting. She used her attacker's momentum against him and sent him flying over her shoulder. She listened as she dislocated his shoulder in the process. Smiling she restarted to participate in their game and disappeared into the wild foliage of the trees once again.

* * *

Yay!!! Done! Sorry for the wait folks school, ACT prep, research paper, project, and overall deadness prevented me from writing for a while ^.^… Sorrzies I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!

To my anonymous:

To couples lover: Yeah… she's definitely a tragedy case but life goes on and wounds-or at least most of them- heal. Itachi and Sakura fluffiness!!! Yeah, they're cute together…. Sigh…. The romance… XD

Thanks for reviewing!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thankies for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!!

Disclaimer: It's a travesty! I don't own anything!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sakura opened her mouth and let the air rush past her vocal chords, wondering if she was doing it right. Anatomically it was the air that rubbed against said chords to produce sound while the mouth and tongue manipulated sound. And even so she was having trouble producing any sound at all. Her voice came out in uneven intervals, sort of like in whispers, and then sometimes her voice refused to come at all and she heard no sound. She had began to notice this sort of sound, when her coughs began to actually sound like something.

Nevertheless it had surprised her. And because of that she found herself in the woods in her new favorite spot trying to produce sound, she would only do it in the privacy of this one place, lest she look like a complete idiot opening her mouth and imitating an opera singer. She rubbed her throat it was sore, she looked at the sky, then again three hours of straight trying could be hard on the throat in general. She knew she was getting impatient, but how could she not? She might have a chance at real communication for once. She couldn't deny that the fact was no less than tempting.

Frustrated, she mentally growled to herself before flopping onto the grass and enjoying rest. The cool breeze, gently touching her cheek and stirring her now soft hair, she pulled out a scroll from her little pack and unrolled it on the green grass. The occasional autumn leaf floating down to greet its long page, each time she picked it up to look at its reddened color, smiling she would place it aside and continue reading what was said. Although she was used to writing and reading traditional kanji the newer easier to write versions stuck in her mind a bit awkwardly before she soaked them in.

She was reading a new medical scroll that had to do with the new theory of cell regeneration and how to make scar disappear. She knew that it was just a cosmetic trick but she also knew that people, women in particular did not want to keep such unsightly things, although Sakura didn't completely understand why, she was proud of the scar that ringed her neck, it was proof that she survived. But, like everything medicine was also a business in itself, if you couldn't offer the whole platter less people would come to you for help.

She skimmed through the basics of the genetics portion and began to crack down on the protein synthesis and cell repair. The concept was sort of hard to grasp but the overall process was amazing, she couldn't believe that so many things like that were the reason why she was still alive and kicking. She smiled at the complicated simplicity of it all. The thing that made her up and the thing that made her so similar to the rest of the people, according to the scroll all humans are 99.99% alike and off of the .01% their genes were different, aka facial features and hair color. If she read it that simply it seemed that she really wasn't all that different from her fellow human.

It meant that she wasn't a total out cast. The thought was more than comforting. After three or so hours, rolling in the grass for a comfortable position with the scroll and eventually finishing it as the day turned to a bloody red and orange sky, a color that made the autumn atmosphere seemingly even more bright, she got up she was learning to cook from Mikoto. Although it made her sad Sakura knew that eventually she would have to move on and move out of the Uchiha compound. No matter the reason why she stayed there, she was merely a guest in the compound, hardly even family, although none of the family members she could tell by their guarded gazes and whispers that she was not all-too-welcome.

She knew that if it had been anyone but Mikoto who had taken her under their wing, Sakura would have seen a more ugly side of the family that she had a feeling that she never wanted to see. After all, why ruin a perfectly good impression? Sakura knew that eventually she out stay her welcome. Her progression as slow as it was, still progressed and she knew that there would come a time where she had to depend on herself and herself alone. Although her interaction with the villagers of this nin community were afraid of her, she was happy to know that many of them tolerated her. That toleration as cold as it was, was better than any treatment she had prior to the village.

At least, her time with Orochimaru, before that, she was still unclear, but she was beginning to remember small snippets. Like broken pieces of a film, there were only a handful of them, and when she patched them together none of them made sense. Log cabin, the smell of pine, poorly made snowmen that only children could make, footprints in the snow. In the background, there was happy laughter she couldn't place, a consoling hand, a scraped knee, a fluffy white dog of which she couldn't fully recall the name of but remembered the softness of the fur. There were close to none at all of these few scraps of her obliterated timeline, but they were important.

It made her think that her life hadn't been all that bad in some ways. Before 'that time' at least, she knew that there was a time where she could smile like the children who ran down the street, make as much noise and trouble as they did as well. Although they were few, she had come to think of them as one of the few treasures she had. She walked through the forest on the animal trail stalking quietly so that she may hear the symphony of the forest. Overhead the leaves leaned down like a veil, deftly she plucked a falling autumn leaf from the air smiling, wondering, what the world covered in snow looked like. Would it be that of in her memories? Or would it be something even more grand?

~(Itachi)~

She took pleasure in simple things that was simple enough to gather. The way she looked at the scenery around her, her green eyes surveying the area with avid interest. It made him think of a child who found a new toy to play with, although she held interest in those things a bit longer than any child was capable of. Although it amused him to know that she didn't have any tolerance for a lot of things, examples like Sasuke, doing something particularly dangerous or the rambunctious blonde of their little troupe doing something particularly stupid which, happened a lot- she seemed to react rather violently.

Another amusing spectacle to behold because of her voice, sometimes it almost seemed as if it were a mime act. Only, much more violent, and it usually resulted in either Naruto or Sasuke going home with a particularly painful bump on their head. It was strange, looking at her now, read her scroll a small smile alighted on her lips, you would never think that this pink enigma would be capable of such actions. To say the least, since the Kyuubi boy took her under his wing acting as big brother and lightening the atmosphere with his strange personality, the way she acted, were a complete opposite of the cold hearted killer she had once been.

The change was nothing short of miraculous. He had to applaud her bravery, and her courage, trying to get along with many people who were afraid of the unknown was quite the feat. Itachi had expected no less from the girl, but that didn't change the fact that she was a long way from being completely healed, he knew that the emotional scars still lay underneath the self she had built for the world, and her fate. He could only hope that nothing would go wrong. But knowing fate, and world he knew that something always did.

Today however there was something off about the girl, for some reason she seemed incredibly jumpy, although it wasn't strange for someone who went through her circumstances to do so, it seemed a bit extreme even for someone like her. Every few moments as she walked along side him she seemed to scan the crowd and seemingly jump at every sudden movement at the corner of her eye, she was afraid of something. He couldn't fathom though what was bothering her and it frustrated him to no end.

It was as if she foresaw something coming before he could, something that was naturally not a common occurrence. Today she seemed a bit more clingy than usual, she seemed to stick to him closer, around their usual perusal around the village. When he had asked her about it she merely bit her lip and shook her head. She was scared but she didn't know why she was scared. He knew that he had to be on his guard as well. Her fears and fidgets were not something to brush off, she had been blessed with a sense of self preservation much higher than anyone's and so she would like an animal feel the danger much faster than anyone around her.

And that put him on the edge as well. To calm her slightly he slung an arm around her shoulders soaking up the occasional violent shiver she had as her gaze darted around every couple of minutes. It was an often sign in animals when they felt scared and were being watched, and Itachi didn't doubt for a moment that they could be being watched. From the magnitude of that fear, he gauged that it would be a shifty adversary. He knew that although he had handled many of the Akatsuki Sakura on the other hand only had to deal with lower ANBU, it seemed that Orochimaru didn't want his little pink 'pet' to die so easily. Even now they were trying to find out who the girl's family was without raising the alarms of said snake Sannin and his cronies.

And so far, they had found nothing, it was as if the child's family had never existed, had never been on the face of the planet, it was as if Sakura was merely a ghost of the past. It seemed that this had been the reason for Orochimaru's capture of her, without family to look for her, she wouldn't be missed, without a soul to care for her she could sink into his grasp and be unable to fight against him, it was sad, but it was a common occurrence. It was another side of the world that people like their villagers here would never see. As someone who works in the shadows Itachi knew exactly what this girl had gone through, if she hadn't been this strong already, she might have been sold into a brothel house and used until she had died, as a result her body would have been thrown out exposed to the elements.

Although he could hardly claim that living with someone like Orochimaru was any better, at very least she survived. Despite everything she had survived, what was even better wad that shenever gave into murderous intent, if she were any less of a person, she might have gone crazy from just that and turned into a loose cannon who killed and tortured. From the bodies that had been killed by her, although it always resulted in her being covered in blood, they were merciful kills that would only be felt for a moment, most of the attacks were at the bases of the necks an instant kill before ripping an jugular open in order to satisfy her masters need for blood.

It was a feat that only a master at fighting could accomplish, and Itachi could only imagine what sort of pain she had gone through her first few kills in order to develop that particular skill without assistance. How many enemies she had to watch die before her in order to make it so that no one could feel her incoming blows, looking at her now he concluded easily that each kill hurt her so much. It made him wonder how many times did she want to kill herself, and to what conclusion did she make herself to keep on living, there were many reasons for her to live, but that never made a murderer with a conscious feel any better.

Gently she latched her fingers onto his arm that had been stationed around her, the shivers began to die away but the dangerous look she had in her eye a hardened fighting face was clearly printed on her face, she was thinking clearly, and she was determined to protect herself from anything that might be thrown her way. It relieved him that she could make a fast recovery, it would be beneficial for her if she were ever to meet her oppressors in what he felt was the nearby future. He knew that Ororchimaru wouldn't wait forever to get Sasuke's fast maturing abilities and body, he also knew that Orochimaru as a former Akatsuki member might use that influence to have them attack Konoha.

Although Sunagakure was their ally Itachi knew that it might not be enough to fend off Oto and Kuma who would eventually team up with the infamous organization to crush the two villages. At the moment they had sent missionaries to Grass to see if they would join before the balance of power got to great and start a new Nin War that might possibly devastated the nin population. Which at the moment they did not need, with Samurai roaming the plains trying to overtake the nin influence they had bigger fish to fry than those heretics who wished to take more power for their own by destroying Konoha.

They needed every able bodied fighter out there, to help them, if they were to put the name 'BloodHound' on their list of ANBU members and let the information slip it would aid them in keeping other countries in check. Although Sakura he knew didn't like the name she knew that it held power, which is why she had to get stronger, so that if Orochimaru did in fact come she wouldn't freeze in the middle of a battle. Even now Itachi wasn't sure if Orochimaru knew whether she lived or not, he had eyes everywhere, and Konoha was no exception as the village he had originally come from.

He brought the girl to a secluded tea stand to let her rest a little, knowing that it wasn't best for her to be circulating the populace with such a face, he knew that she still to this day unnerved the citizens. Although he doubted any of them knew who she was, the ways eh held herself, like a deranged dog, or that brooding manner she had at times scared them. They instantly knew that she was a fighter and a fierce one at that with the scar that lined her neck and the long healed gashes she still had on her arms due to improper healings. And at the moment Itachi didn't want to have ANBU Company trailing them to make sure the girl didn't attack the populace.

After a few moments she seemed to put those emotions behind a mask, although she had yet been able to completely put her emotions behind a mask she was getting better. Although he was sure that she would never be able to do it easily, she was the type who stored her negative feelings, and holds it in, and when she finally released them you would find yourself caught up in a hurricane of her confusion. Itachi summarized that this inability to cry in front of another no matter how close stemmed from her time with the Sannin. The more she cried or looked at the man in a defiant face Itachi knew she would be punished.

Orochimaru was the type who couldn't stand insubordination even if it was merely from an expression. And now that she was free of that restriction she found no use in keeping the mask that showed her dead eyes that gave up hope, something Itachi knew Orochimaru would have smiled at. Itachi knew that she was trying to throw everything that reminded her of the man away, that ability to hide behind a mask of the dead was no different. Itachi could only imagine how many times she had been close to permanently accepting that mask into her being, and how far her desperation to live went.

Quietly she got up, to wash her hands, ever since coming here she had a thing about being clean, despite this habit her face looked bothered, but brave. She nodded in his direction and her nodded back, knowing that if she didn't come back within the next five minutes he would looked for her.

~(Sakura)~

She had known something was wrong today the minute she had stepped out of the Uchiha compound Itachi with her. Even so she walked quickly alone to the bathroom, she would have never asked him to come with her she was a grown woman she didn't need assistance with such things but that didn't make her feel any more confident In fact being alone without him by her side made her scared. It unnerved her that she couldn't feel chakra as well as her friends, and that she didn't know how to completely control it as they did.

That didn't stop her though; she wanted to move forward with her life not hide behind Itachi forever as tempting as it sounded. She knew that there was so much more before her now that she had been released from her cage. "Oh, you look so happy." Said a voice from behind her, causing Sakura to whirl around, she hadn't even felt the being sneak up behind her. Of all people she didn't expect Karin to be there, the red head smiled at her in all confidence. If Karin was here, that meant that Suigetsu was here. Before Sakura could dodge an incoming attack she was hit by the flat of a large blade sending her flying into a wall. She had been careless.

She tried to get up but before she could she found herself staring up at the monster 'Juugo' and the bone user 'Kimamaro'. She knew that she could have handled at least one of them two at best, but her chances of handling all four of them were impossible. It seemed that she had been found out. It didn't mean that she wouldn't go down without a fight. They were a strong team but she wanted to take down at least one of them down with her. Once again she slipped into a dead mask, her eyes devoid of emotion or of will when underneath she was blazing. "Did you really think you could live happily just like that BloodHound?" the redhead asked. Sakura looked away, using her inability to speak to her advantage.

Smiling Suigetsu picked her up and slammed her against the wall, "Although I have to commend these Konoha folk for making you so pretty, don't worry I'll make sure you won't be too lonely in that cell Orochimaru will lock you in." She didn't reply to him, she didn't even a glance in his direction, she knew that they could read her chakra pathways it was what Karin was good at. "Plus we'll bring a friend of yours with you, that ANBu captain you always hang with would make a great catch, Orochimaru will be pleased, and maybe he'll go easy on you for making friends with him."

Sakura flinched a bit she hadn't expected them to bring him into this, but she didn't lose her calm she would be damned if she didn't protect him at least. She knew that by now Itachi would begin looking for her. She knew that he could feel her chakra if not track whatever clues the team left behind them to lure him into the alleyway they dragged her into. As if on cue he came, walking into the alley like a panther, she knew he couldn't feel the chakras of Juugo and Kimamaro who hid in the shadows, she knew that Orochimaru knew how to hide their chakras the bands on their wrists were a device that did that.

Slowly Sakura breathed in, she hadn't expected to use this so soon, and she knew that there were going to be repercussions for using this, but if he could get away along with her hopefully than it would be worth it. "Hand her over." Itachi said, as Sakura prepared herself, "Sorry, but if you want her so bad why don't you come along with us?" said the overconfident Karin, Sakura knew that Itachi would be expecting a trap. When he said nothing Karin spoke once again, "Then why don't we just bring you with us?" The moment Sakura saw the shadows shift she opened her mouth and shouted as loudly as she could, "Itachi! Behind you!" knowing that none of them had expected her to speak, she broke free with quick reacting chakra as she fell into a fighting style she was used to.

Badly her throat burned from the chakra she had put into it to make it work, but in a flash she was beside Itachi, fending off Juugo and Kimamaro. Sakura knew she wasn't alone. With Itachi beside her, Sakura would never be alone, and she would be damned if she ever handed him over without a fight.

----------

Done! Sorry for the wait I had a paper a long, long, long 9 page research paper to do for my biotech class on Drosphila Melanogaster…. Or fruit flies… despite the fact that it was csap week for my little freshmen and sophomore friends I still worked my ass off to finish it… hell I'm still finishing it!

I hope you liked the chapter!

Thanks for reading! Over and out!! XD

To my anonymous:

To couples lover: Thanks for liking and reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thankies for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!~

Disclaimer: Ahem… I don't own it at all! I don't own Naruto in the least!~ Lalalalalla~laaaa~

* * *

Chapter 8

She knew the side effects of forcing her voice to speak that loudly unbidden and without warning would hurt, and right now she was facing the consequences of that, at the moment her throat burned as if to spite her for using it. She however ignored the pain, healing the injury through her chakra pathways, knowing that her voice would be dormant for a time being before she could coax it back into the light.

Deftly falling back into her experience she ducked and rolled accordingly knowing that Itachi could handle himself as she battled the curse user the bone man. Deciding to attack she caught a down swinging bladed bone and punched the Kimamaro in the stomach with a chakra jab effectively breaking skin and a couple of bones before she jumped away to avoid a deadly blow from Juugo, she had seen him fight before and she knew that he would be her main opposition. Although she knew that it usually wasn't wise to provoke an enemy she did know that Juugo got rash when it came to Kimamaro, and that rashness led to anger and she knew that it would cloud his judgment.

Although she knew he had decent instincts she knew that clouded logic would effectively mess with it and allow her to manipulate him as the battle progressed. She dodged allowing his anger to build up, and just as he left himself open enough she executed a round kick and got him in the leg effectively breaking it at the knee, she was about to break it even more when she had to jump back from the bone users down swipe from behind her, he gripped his side but she knew that it was more to stop the blood flow than to stop the pain, his bones that he used for weapons were easily dispensable after all. "You are as formidable as ever, Blood Hound." Sakura no longer flinched at the name knowing that it was a reflection of a past, and as much as she wanted to forget it she knew that it had been a detrimental part of her personality.

She watched his movements, while half listening to the clashing that occurred between Itachi, Suigetsu and Karin, although Sakura knew that it was more like a one on one battle since Karin was only good at sensing chakra, from experience Sakura knew that the other woman had very few abilities as a nin other than her womanly charms and sharp mind. Using the momentum of the incoming attack she grabbed the bone and flung Kimamaro into a wall with a chakra enforced kick knowing that she had effectively killed him by splitting his spinal cord if not knocked him out as the heavy rubble fell on him. Juugo came yelling after her not long after, turning from the body she faced her attacker bracing as she received his punch with her chakra enforced grip, twisting said arm into submission stepping on his damaged knee to enforce it.

And slowly, her clearly thinking mind began to cloud. Memories of the past arose, and the hate she had felt, the hopelessness and the sadness of the past began to surface. They reminded her who it was that had imprisoned her, who it was she was meant to hate.

Every instinct told her to kill him, and logic and morals told her different, her instincts were stronger though and bid her to rip his arm off and detachedly end his life, and the feeling was more so because of the deep seated resentment she had for Orochimaru's cause in general. He had been a prisoner like her, and yet he was working for that monstrosity, almost gladly, tucked under the thumb of his counterpart that she had fallen. Raw emotion began to leak its way into her instincts and she began to twisted the arm more causing his body to arch, she tightened her grip causing multiple hairline fractures in it, it surprised her that he didn't beg for mercy as the others she had killed had, but then again he had always been a rather close mouthed fellow.

Those days when she had been imprisoned with him, she always felt the need for him to kill her, his blood lust was hard to miss; several times he had come close to it, oh so close to it until Kabuto or Orochimaru would come in to stop him a slightly bemused smile on their faces, which indicated the purpose of sticking her with him. She had a settle to score with all of those who worked with the sick and twisted man. Kimamaro and Juugo were just the top of the cake, even so she wished for that revenge. Detachedly she watched him sweat and applied more pressure to the knee and slowly shattering arm, he grunted bringing a slightly satisfied smile to her lips.

She wanted those who had spurned her to suffer, all of those who rubbed their fortune of being in Orochimaru's good graces, those who taunted her, forced her to kill, and watched happily and she was mutilated by their friends, all of them to feel her pain. After all wasn't it only fair? Her grip tightened so fast completely crushing the man's arm, the pain causing him to completely black out. But that wasn't enough, she felt the need to hurt him more, and feel the pain she had endured for those many, many long years. She wanted him to know the pain he had subjected her too. She moved to further mutilate the body when a hand came in to cover her eyes, reactively her hands flew to the arm that obstructed her view, and she was tempted to savagely rip it off, until she recognized Itachi's chakra.

"Don't." he told her, the monosyllable word waking her slightly from her cold and silent rage. She didn't move, "It isn't worth it." He told her holding her close, the reasoning wouldn't penetrate her cloudy mind but the feeling of his comfort, made her hold onto his arms, the wave of rage reasoned out and she felt a hopelessness and vulnerability that she couldn't stop. It was frustration, she wondered if it was alright for her to cry. Unpermitted tears began to fall, for reasons she didn't quite understand. She shook, legs buckling and gently Itachi held her up as she leaned back into him, unable to cry out her frustration, only able to express through silent tears. It wasn't fair.

Why? Why couldn't she kill those who had tormented her? Why couldn't she avenge herself? Why couldn't she let them feel the pain that had almost killed her time and time again? Why couldn't she fight for herself? She was confused. Why was it that she felt guilty for the thing she had done? Shouldn't she have felt happy that she had possibly killed an enemy of the past? She wanted to ask him, all of her questions, but was rendered unable to, her voice still slightly burning despite her best efforts to heal it; even if she could have spoken she knew that the shivers would have kept them from coming out as well. She didn't understand, and he supplied no answer, merely holding her gently until her silent sobs subsided. "Did you get hit?" he asked, she shook her head, using his sleeve to soak up her tears, he could at least provide her that since he had denied her the chance to get rid of those who had hurt her.

Behind her she heard the stirring of rocks and without warning a bone went straight through her and into Itachi impaling the both of them. If she could gasp in pain she would have, his sharp intake of breath from him expressed his pain. Her wound however stopped hurting after a couple of seconds, this sort of wound, was common. But, that short time had been enough for the other nin to get away leaving his comrades on the ground, she knew though that he would come back later for them. She gripped the bone with her hand and yanked it out quickly, her body already numb to this sort of treatment. Holding her wound with one hand she healed Itachi's, while she slowly healed hers. The bone had brought her back to reality, she took in a shaky breath in and breathed out, it had brought her back to her senses like a cold bucket of ice water had been thrown on her. Moments later she finished with the healing just as ANBU operatives arrived at the scene.

She stood back as Itachi explained the situation as Sakura looked at her blood stained hands. She watched as it dried on her gloves, hadn't she wanted to abstain from mindless killing? Hadn't she wanted to change and become someone, instead of a mindless killing machine? Hadn't she wanted more in life? She didn't know, her mind wanted peace but the monster prowling at the back of her mind threatened to break loose at any moment. She covered her face with her gloved hands not minding that the blood was getting on her hair. She didn't know what exactly it was the she wanted, and not knowing, was what scared her the most.

Itachi gently took one of her hands; she looked into his dark eyes, "Home." He told her, she knew that it wasn't a command but more of a suggestion from the un-stiff manner that he said it. Sakura nodded, and held his hands in her small one, and side by side they walked through the back alley ways, in the shadows of the buildings, neither of them saying a word as their light steps echoed through the streets. She had so many questions, and she wanted answers, but she knew that she could never ask them, for they were only hers to answer.

~(Itachi)~

She was still very fragile; her mentality was like transparent glass, he knew what she thought, and how much stress that glass could take. Today it had almost broken, but Itachi knew that it was also a turning point, from this she could grow stronger, he could still see the mountain of potential that lay within her skin, and this was the next step to obtaining it. Itachi knew that she could be powerful, from the battle from before it was apparent, and all she needed was the iron mentality to keep it under control. He recalled the cold look in her eyes as she moved in to kill Juugo despite his already prone form.

If he hadn't stopped her, what would she have done? Itachi could only conclude that she would have killed him in the worst possible manner. From the way she slowly grinded his bones to dust within his arm to the way she provoked his injured knee, effectively ending his career as a ninja he could feel it, the monster of potential that paced back and forth in her mind. And he knew that it terrified, her, as a young child it had been the same for him. There had been times when he had been afraid of his own mind, what it could think contrasting in his childish innocence, Itachi hadn't lost out though against his mind and he was determined to keep her from suffering such a fate.

He watched her as she appeared lost in her own thoughts about life, he knew best to leave her alone, what she was fighting was a battle only she could fight, interference could possibly tip the favors elsewhere farther from the desired result. But even so as they entered the compound he couldn't help but put a hand on the small of her back ignoring the whispers of his family around them as rumor began to spread. He had long knew how to ignore them and follow his own policy, and his mother had learned that whatever he did for himself was often the right opinion. Right now he had to take her somewhere quiet, he knew of the small cabin in the woods he had built for personal use that would do well for that, he knew that his father could disturb the delicate balance that she was walking right now.

He could feel her lost loneliness, and the confusions he felt for this world, her own existence, her life, he knew all to well what she felt at the moment, Itachi watched as she fingered the scar around her neck, something she often did when she was thinking. It made him think of her voice, it was a rather sultry voice, pleasant to hear despite the loud rasp it had come out due to its unused state, but he couldn't forget the sound of it, and he tucked it away into his memories, it was something to think about on a rainy day and recall.

He opened the door for her, and she walked in her silent ever silent, it meant that she was deep in thought and it was a natural instinct for her to walk that way she was a predator after all, and she walked that way unconsciously of course she had learned civilian habits and learned to walk a bit louder to warn her companions that she was approaching. The moment his mother saw them she didn't question the blood on them but clucked worriedly and pushed Sakura into taking a bath.

Of the people who understood what the girl was going through his mother knew as well, dealing with her genius child who had the same notions as the girl had wasn't easy and not something easily forgotten. If there was a master at support, it would be his mother. She was an empathetic creature, strong and humorous, and so protective, that no one dared threatened those who were under her wing less they wish for some untimely incident to happen. Itachi remembered well the day his father had harshly criticized him for missing the center of the target by a couple of millimeters, and Mikoto in turn jumping to his rescue, when he was on the verge of crying.

As uncharacteristic as that would be, it was the common misconception of the people of Konoha, to think that Itachi had no emotions, or even had the ability to show the weaker feelings. After the harsh reprimand of his father Itachi had forsaken all of his tears holding it in, constricting himself to the clan policies to save himself. As twisted as he was, Itachi could still feel those emotions, but he knew how to mute it and ignore it until he was alone. He knew his limits and therefore never crossed them, knowing what waited on the other side, knowing that he would lose himself to the torrent of emotions he kept locked in.

He didn't want Sakura to lose that ability to express herself, every time he looked at her, and saw her expressions he felt as if she were expressing them for him. It made her all the more pleasant to be around, as she didn't speak much and was content to just be by his side silently looking at the landscape holding his hand using her own cues and body language to communicate what she normally could if she had the use of her voice. When he saw her laugh as silent as it was he felt lighthearted as well, summoning a secret smile, when she felt wonderment, he looked at the simple thing she looked at and wondered as well. When she cried he knew the reasons and felt all of his past coincide with hers.

She was truly the avatar to his locked up feelings. She was a form of release, and he loved her for it. Over their short time together she had become important and more prominent in his life than anyone would ever know. He walked through the empty halls of his sprawling estate weaving his way through the complicated maze-like halls; and into another washroom where he tidied himself. His fater wouldn't come back for a couple days, and that gave Itachi plenty of time to finish his work and vacate to whisk Sakura away to the mountains where she could finish crossing the knife thin wire she was walking.

Washing and slipping on his ANBU gear he leapt onto the roof and began to run toward the Hokage tower to begin preparing for their trip he needed to know the situation and he didn't want it to be brought up in Sakura's presence. He knew that it would only upset her further, so he would leave her for the time being in the caring presence of his mother, whom he knew would be the only person who could possibly tend to her needs.

~(Sakura)~

The senseless chatter of Mikoto brought her slowly back to reality and she smiled at something the older woman had said. She loved to watch Mikoto, she was one of the more animated people in this city aside from Naruto and Sakura found herself unable to sink into her problem with the older woman to lighten the mood. It was times like this when the woman was a savior and guardian angel, for times like now and the times when she had first come to this place.

"Ah, that reminds me! I wanted to ask you Sakura-chan do you like my son?" Sakura tipped her head at the question. 'Of course I do.' Sakura wrote down easily. Unsure where the older woman was coming from, the woman's face twisted slightly, "Maybe I didn't say it clear enough. I mean do you love Itachi?" For a moment Sakura didn't know how to respond, and then suddenly found her face heat up. She thought of Itachi all dark to her pink and green. She thought of his calloused hands and his almost lazy cat-like manner, his warm voice that showed the barest of emotions but still held a tint of each emotion he hand undistinguishable by those who don't look closely enough.

The older woman smiled widely at Sakura's reddened face, as if that alone would justify her testimony. "I knew it!" she said, suddenly she was holding Sakura's hand in hers. "I've always wanted a daughter you know! Oh and think of the beautiful grandkids you can have!" The words made Sakura go even redder, if that was possible. It made Sakura squirm in her seat. Itachi…and her? The notion seemed ridiculous, even if Sakura hadn't been educated on many thins Sakura knew that heirs were usually married off to some rich woman right? Although the notion of Sakura having to let go of his hand one day saddened her, but the thought that Sakura could win out against a noble's daughter seemed more than unlikely.

'I thought Itachi had a fiancée.' Sakura wrote down, deciding to pursue this line of thought unsure of what she was really getting herself into. Mikoto sigh putting a manicured hand to the side of her face. "Well, he did, but that was years ago, he scared the poor girl off. I swear my son is just so un-cute! Then again I have Sasuke, and he's cute enough." Sakura thought of the younger Uchiha and laughed. If Sasuke ever heard that she was sure he was bound to go red, and get defiant, although Sakura guessed that was what made him 'cute'. "That's why Sakura-chan-" Sakura looked to the older woman her attentions back on her, "I'm counting on you."

--------------

Done! How do you like it? I understand that it's terribly terribly terribly fluffy, so much so it would make a cloud seem hard, but it was sweet wasn't it?! Anyways thankies for reading!!

To my anonymous

To angel897: Written! Thankies for reviewing and reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for EVERYTHING!! Fans deserve FANFARE!!!! Dadadada!!!

Disclaimer: the only way I'll own this anime, is in my dreams!!!

* * *

Chapter 9

Without a conscience, we become lesser beings, without that ability to restrain we are merely animals. Sakura had come close to that, the moment she bent in to kill Jugo by snapping every bone in his body, now that she had time to reflect she had come to fear her breaking points more than she was wary of them. She didn't know what her body or her subconscious would resort to when she faced her actual enemies, with Orochimaru's agents everywhere she was sure that she was bound to see the snake again. Until now, she hadn't been able to think of the terrifying man, but now she was able to separate her emotions from her thoughts, or at least tone it down.

She knew that this feature would benefit her, the way she looked and reflected on it, she had reacting on emotion to keep herself from falling into the cold façade of 'Blood Hound' but she knew that the emotional separation would be better for her, it was safer, and although she was happy to be able to express emotions freely, she knew that like everything it had its downfalls. She guessed that this was the reason Itachi had brought her here was to perfect that ability, although she knew that she wasn't the only primary reason. She knew that Fugaku was out and this was one of Itachi's few chances to go somewhere away from the compound. She knew that as much as he loved his family, he needed his space. As he was an incredibly secretive person, and when you lived in such a small community you just needed to be alone sometimes.

Sakura knew the feeling, in a cell all alone knowing that she had cell mates scattered in the prison, everything you did they knew, as every sound echoed off the walls, although it was an eerie comparison but she knew the concept. At the moment, Itachi was bathing in the sunlight with reckless abandon; it would be one of the few times now that she had seen his guard down. It made her happy that he could relax in her presence although she wasn't sure if it was completely if he trusted her or if he didn't consider her a threat. No matter what the reason though it made her extremely happy. Holding a cup of tea in her hand and a small plate of cut up apples she approached him. As expected he didn't get up from his reclining position.

Instead he lazily opened one eye that looked rather dully at her then it closed again not minding her approach. Smiling she sat down beside him, setting the tea on his chest and letting go, knowing that he would catch it without a problem as she began to snack on the tidbits of fruit. She opened the small medical book she had brought with her; although she was up here for vocational purposes, she had no intentions of dropping any of her studies. To drink the tea he shifted positions sitting fully upright, it made her realize how much taller he was than her, for some reason a flash of competition ran through her. Since awakening her emotions she had found herself to be incredibly competitive and it irked her to lose, even when it came to height and such things.

As if he read her thoughts he leaned again her, her head was only up to his shoulder, rubbing in her face how short she really was, and she had thought that she was decently sized for a woman her age. In a deliberately slow movement he reached for an apple piece, still feeling a bit irked she moved the plate away from his reach. Stubbornly she looked at him, and then took a piece, the piece he had been reaching for, and then she popped it in her mouth in an equal return of annoyance. She watched as his eyes narrowed, and then he began to reach of another snack, only to have her move it out of reach again, despite the slight strain she had to do in order to keep it out of his longer reach. And then she used her other hand to push him back, as if she were telling a disobedient dog 'no'.

It surprised her to see him smirk. As if to say, 'Are you really gonna try that with me?' Somehow she felt more irked than ever and as a result she took the piece he was reaching for and popped it in her mouth. His smirk turned into a devilish grin, something that told her that she had pushed it too far, but her stubbornness told her to hold ground, so she merely tightened her jaw and snubbed him as best she could, throwing her nose in the air in a clear sign that she was ignoring him. Part of her expected to him sigh and go away, but most of her, made her almost break out in a cold sweat for what was to come, she knew that he was an incredibly selfish person who got whatever he wanted she wasn't sure how this defiance, would get him.

A few moments later she had decided that closing her eyes had been a mistake. One moment she was sitting up a moment later she found her back on the ground, his body pinning hers and reaching for the plate with practiced ease. Struggling she found that he was heavy incredibly so, more than his slight build let on, and every blow she sought to give him was blocked, soon she found that her arms and legs were pinned and unusable. As if to taunt her he ate them like that deliberately crunching them, as if to annoy her further he then laid his head just under her chin, as if she were just a big pillow to lean against in the sun. Mad, she wriggled, but then stopped as he poked her in the belly as if a direct order to stop, knowing that she would never get out of his grasp without his consent she subsided, and lay there.

In her head she imagined wriggling one hand free and poking him back, in childish defiance that she couldn't help but feel as if reading her thoughts he snuggled into her bosom, even more, if that was possible, which brought her into a whole new line of thought. Had anyone ever seen Itachi this way? Because if they ever did, why the hell did they not tell her?

~(Itachi)~  
It was quite fun to tease her, rile her up and then lead her around in circles, he found that innocence quite refreshing, most women would have tried to make a move on him, but he had a feeling that Sakura had no such inclination or notion on how to seduce. It sort of made him happy, it meant she hadn't felt any romance, and as he trained her to her pinnacle, he knew that her affections would focus solely on him. The notion was comforting and it gave him a sort of smug satisfaction that paralleled with the coming of a reward.

It made him happy that she was willing to deny him what he wanted, or at least try too, it made things more interesting, and he found that he could never be bored in her presence. She was too competitive to go down without a fight. He liked that, although he would never like the loud mouthed Naruto who did that same, in all retrospect Sakura was like the loud blonde, but she did things in a quieter manner that suited his nature perfectly. It was sort of like playing with a kitten who did not yet know her limits. Although Itachi was sure that she would pick a fight every moment she got when she began to mature into her full potential.

With nothing better to do, the suns' rays beating down at them with warmth, Itachi also had a soft pillow to lie on his head. With nothing pressing or important on his mind, he dozed off.

-

-

In the corner, Itachi heard her grumble. Despite the harsh use of her voice, she had managed to coax it out again and was strengthening it with complaints about him. Itachi smirked smugly at the notion as he easily rolled the onigiri that would serve as their meal. Although her words were whispered, Itachi could piece together every word that she said.

Ambitions were wonderful; apparently hers was too able to beat him at something one day. Itachi smirked at the impossible notion, but he had a feeling that if he didn't watch himself in the future she might just catch him by surprise a notion he rarely felt these days. Her voice was soothing, is she stayed calm and spoke he was sure that her voice would be like a rolling stream, light but meaningful that made people listen to what she said, as it was she didn't speak much, although Itachi knew she had a lot to say. However, due to years of keeping her opinion to herself Itachi was sure that she wouldn't say what she wanted to say out loud that much, those years of silence would make her a diplomatic person.

It showed even now, as she tried to reason with the Kyuubi boy and his brother handling them easily and able to convince them to do something they normally weren't used to doing, complaints from Sasuke said as much. Although Itachi would have to watch for his brother, Itachi was sure that the younger Uchiha was getting a little too close to his prize, and Itachi didn't want Sakura to be swiped from under his nose. Done with the assortment of onigiri, he placed them on a plate decorating it, in the perfectionist side of him, and brought it to the table where he set it down, immediately he swiped one up to ensure that he got something if Sakura decided to swipe the plate again. Wisely she did no such thing; it meant she wasn't ready to be defeated twice in one day. What a shame, smiling secretively to himself he ate his onigiri, as the girl bit into the rice a smile alighting on her face.

It meant that all animosity was dropped, at least for the moment, another thing he loved about her, without an effort she always forgave him easily.

~(Sakura)~  
They passed their days peacefully, well despite the few mishaps cause by her stubborn pride. After the incident with the apple pieces, she had tried to gain the upper hand on him, all of her attempts failing, quite miserably. In everyday of peace and quiet without any human interaction aside from him, she found that her memories of the far distant past were slowly but surely coming to her.

It seemed that even as a child she had lived in a solitude environment. She guessed that the similarities acted as triggers in her brain that allowed her to remember from those days, the singing of the birds, reminded her of the forestry that surrounded her, of course the trees were different all spiky with pinecones and snow. She rarely remembered a scene with spring although she didn't remember the sturdy flowers that grew there in the steady snow fall. All of that cold made her think that she was somewhere from the north a clue to her mysterious heritage.

Another reoccurring thing was her mother, although Sakrua couldn't remember her face, she remembered her voice and gestures, another thing that she remembered or didn't remember was her father. In all of the memories that she had she had never remembered a father, nor did she remember ever asking her mother who her father was, Sakura was sure that at that age, she didn't know how women conceived children, being that she saw no other children always in the company of her mother and the nature that surrounded them, and the occasional guest who stayed at their house, Sakura hadn't known what a father was.

Strangely enough, Sakura didn't want to know, her memories of the kind woman was enough for the memories of a parent. The woman had never left her alone, and they survived on her greenhouse garden, and the animals they caught in their traps. A perfectly secluded life, and it made Sakura wonder what was the purpose of Orochimaru's takeover of their house. If she remembered correctly they owned nothing of great consequence aside from the price of memories and keep sakes. As it was they lived a humble existence. At least from what Sakura could remember.

If they had something, then the attack would have been more plausible, or else, why attack a house out in the middle of nowhere? It didn't make sense, they had close to nothing but each other, and Sakura was sure that the man was too busy attack just a mother and daughter just for fun. Which brought up another thing, who exactly was her mother? What did her mother have, to cause Orochimaru to attack them? From what Sakura remembered the only things her mother could really do was set up traps and garden, perfectly normal things that women do. Did that mean that he father was someone that had offended Orochimaru in some way?

The possibilities were endless, and Sakura had found herself with more questions than she did answers in solving the mystery of her past. It made Sakura want to know the center of her origins from the moment she had been conceived, but that was impossible wasn't it? The only people that could have told her was her mother, who was now dead, or Orochimaru, who had killed her for his, hidden agenda. She had a feeling that he would only confuse her more with her words in an attempt to sway her to his side. Which she knew would ultimately never be worth it. A tidbit of the past for her soul was not a good trade no matter how tempting it would be.

She knew that she would never get the straight truth from him; no one ever would, at least not for more than a million years. She ran her fingers through her short cropped hair in contemplation dropping the subject of thought she knew would only lead her in a circle for the tenth time she had dwelled on it. It had been a week since she and Itachi had stayed up in this secluded place, and as much as she wanted to live there forever. Sakura knew that they had to go back soon, their food was dwindling, and Itachi had many duties he had to fill out according to his station.

And no matter how much she wished she knew that she couldn't keep him to herself. Shhe wasn't the only person who relied on him. And she certainly wouldn't deny the right of others to have him, he was an important figure in their politics. From what she heard, he was the reason why the Uchiha clan didn't attack the Hokage as much unrest there was in the compound. With him there to keep them all in check, the Hokage would be safe and the village would stay peaceful. Even though she knew this she couldn't help but feel a jealous notion toward anyone who wanted his company.

She wondered vaguely if there was something wrong with her. As it was he evoked strange feelings in her, then again he did save her so it was natural that he would be different from the rest of the people. But for some reason that answer felt strange to her, she was sure that Itachi might mean more to her than that. But beyond admiration of someone or friendship, Sakura wasn't sure what was beyond that. Was it love? Sakura didn't know, Sakura had only loved her mother but was sure that those feelings were much different than what she felt for Itachi.

It was yet another unanswered question that continued to haunt her. It made her curse the fact that she was so behind in knowledge of the world. Although she learned fast, she knew that despite all of her efforts she would always be slightly behind in the ways of the world and understanding other human beings. She knew that in some ways she would never be able to catch up, although it frustrated her, Itachi made up for all of her misgivings. What she didn't understand he explained to her in detail. What she couldn't do, he could do without a problem. While most people were afraid of her, he was the one who brought her into his home without batting an eye.

Everything she did he took in stride. But even that peace, she knew would have to end. She was of no blood relation to him, and she knew that soon he would have to marry, despite Mikoto's words of children from her. Sakura knew that Itachi would be shown disapproval, and Sakura didn't want that for him. He had his own life to live, and she had no right to take that from him. As it was she had been selfish in staying with him, all of those nights sitting side by side silently, in the sunlight where he basked in the sun with no one but her to watch him do so.

She knew that all of this would come to an ending one day. His destiny was here in Konoha while she, despite all of her wishes to stay here; she had the duty of avenging her mother and finding out who she was. She knew that her road on life would slowly curve away from the path he walked and then soon after they would only become fading memories, she could feel the inevitability of it. Sitting there on the small wooden porch that led inward to the small cabin, in the pale moonlight, inside she could hear Itachi's light breathing of sleep; here he seemed to sleep easier.

If only by a bit, then again no one ever came here, she wasn't even sure if anyone knew where they were. She turned to see his sleeping face his body free of any blanket it was a warm and beautiful night. He was at peace, she knew because he held no underlying tenseness of a nin ready to spring at any disturbance. His brows weren't slightly wrinkled in light of a nightmare, something he had often when he was down in the compound. He never told her about them and she never asked, just as when she had a bad dream he merely stayed by her never asking what it was about, and she never told him.

They had a mutual understanding about that, unspoken as it was; Sakura felt that Itachi was the closest person to her. She smiled slightly as he shifted in his sleep toward her, for now she was content with where she was, no matter how short their time together would be. Tired she crawled toward the sleeping space next to him, her favorite place to sleep. She looked down at his face, and lazily one of his eyes opened to looked at her, then closed, like a lazy cat. Sakura leaned down impulsively and touched her lips to his cheek, and then she snuggled into the warmth of the futon, dozing off, she didn't fully fall into her sleep until she felt the warmth of his arm come around her, and encircle her in a sphere of security.

-------------

The only thing I can think of is ADORABLE!!! Aren't they? Anyway, thanks for waiting for so long I think I can update faster now since its spring break! No WORK!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Wait I still have ACT prep… damn… Thanks for reading!!!

Review~

To my anonymous:  
-----------

To couples lover: Here's more of the warm and fluffy!!!! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Thankies for everything! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort… XD

* * *

Chapter 10

Mimicking his steps exactly she followed him back down to the village, a new understanding about herself making itself ever aware in the back of her mind. She looked to the scenery of greens and the sun lights rays, she smiled to herself when Itachi seemed to walk in the sunlight and avoid the shadows instead of the other way around. Somehow it reminded her of something long ago, if she recalled correctly her mother had done quite the opposite, she unconsciously walked in the shadows, to the point where she was almost un-discernable.

Although Sakura remembered that she had never been scared when she didn't see her mother, for some reason the fact that her big dog that followed her around was enough comfort, she had been taught since she had been young that when she saw a person she was to hide and leave everything to her beloved white companion. Sakura remembered the first time someone had tried to kidnap her for unknown reasons, ruthlessly, and contrary from her usually gentle friend he tore out their throats, and then her mother arrived on the scene, disappearing the bodies. It meant that Sakura had some sort of nin origins, attack dogs like that were only in the nin world. It gave her a new understanding of which her mother was, she would have to look in ten in records, if her mother was far from a village and had something going for her to get attacked by Orochimaru and go down fighting.

Her mother had to be someone significant in the nin world. It wouldn't be that hard to looked a kunoichi who had a white furred companion. Especially if she held some sort of fame, not only that but Sakura could have narrowed it down further if Sakura recalled correctly her mother had pink hair slightly darker than her own. She couldn't remember whether her mother had her green eyes, either way it was a clue, and although she couldn't remember the whole story, Sakura knew that her memories were patiently coming out for her. Quickening her pace a bit she pulled up beside Itachi to walk along side him, he looked down from the corner of his eye slightly amused at her antics. When she thought of him, her heart felt full, and she felt that she couldn't get enough time with him alone. She loved the way he played and indulged her whims without complaint or question.

Along with the lighted air teasingly he quickened his pace, and she followed, she was awarded with a smirk. Then without warning he shot through the trees leaving her slightly stunned. She spotted him in a tree an eyebrow slightly raised, and a look that could make the cat in, a book she had read recently, Alice in Wonderland, look like a kitten. She pouted then smiled, and followed after him. Making it to the tree she tapped him on the shoulder, it was her turn to disappear, and thus began their little game of tag.

-

-

-

Sakura sat on the porch alongside him for some reason the air felt restless, and she was itching to do something, the air was warm and summer was turning into autumn, it would be one of the last times she would be able to see the fire flies. Mikoto's words had finally sunk in completely, getting up, she turned to Itachi who looked at her questioningly, she smiled, and she took his hands gently pulling him up. Compliantly he did so, although she doubted for him to do as she wanted she lead him into a dance, along with the cicada sounds and the sounds of the night.

After a few awkward steps on both of their parts he led her, swinging her around easily, around the small garden and then he brought her to the pond surface where they both used chakra to keep afloat. He didn't smile but she saw the amusement in his eyes and his indulging manner toward her. It made her happy that she was the only one he seemed to soften unconditionally to, aside from Mikoto that was, but everyone loved Mikoto. Their movements, reminded her of something, it was like a story her mother had told her once, but Sakura couldn't remember which one, but at the moment that didn't matter in the least.

He brought her around in a circle back to the porch, where they resumed sitting, and slowly the warm night turned cold. She shivered slightly and he brought her to his chest. She snuggled into his warmth, the beat of his heart, his gunpowder smell, Sakura was sure that if given the chance she could and would stay there forever. That selfishness stunned her, and yet she pushed it aside. She remembered all of the things he had done for her. The first to extend his hand to her, despite the fact that she could have attacked him at any time, the first to treat her like a human, and indulge her in such a way, she owed him for it, and she loved him. She wondered if it was ok to be this selfish? But she knew that he always made his intentions clear, so if she were to confess now, he would reply accordingly, but she wondered what sort of respond she would get.

She couldn't help but want to try. She turned herself to sit in his lap looking in the same direction as he, it would be easier to tell him she loved him if she didn't have to meet his analyzing eyes. Taking his hand she confessed the only way she knew how. She didn't care if it was coward like; she knew he would understand, he always understood her, and he would forever. So much more so than she would have ever thought, he hunched over her placing a chin on her shoulder, and in words tracing it on his skin, she began to write. It started out slow, as if she was searching for the words and courage to speak her mind, but it began to steady out as she got used to it, submerging herself in the feelings she had for him and him alone.

'When, I was still with Orochimaru, I never thought I would ever have the chance to live a life as happy as this one. I thought I would die in the cell they kept me in, forever known as the 'Blood Hound' immortalized as a serial killer, but then you came… At first I was afraid of you, your coldness, and your contact, and yet you patiently waited for me to come out of my shell and trust you. Because of you I can lead the life I lead today, and I know I can no longer lose myself to any sort of influences that may be thrust upon me. I'm forever grateful. To you who had saved me and to those you had trusted me with and I had planned on keeping that hero worship for the rest of my life, but now that I am here, I find myself wanting more… Am I selfish? Before I had only wished for a life with a smile, with hope and with light, but now I find myself wishing for something else… I find myself, wishing for you…'

She knew that it was an unorthodox way to say her feelings, but she felt that a simple 'I love you' wouldn't suffice. What was important though was that she had gotten her feelings across. She held the hand gently, unmoving, ready for any reaction from him. She couldn't help but slightly tremble, she was afraid of rejection. Gently he held her tightly and gently he kissed the crook of her neck. He took her hand and traced a heart onto hers, it was his response, apparently he was of the same opinion, a simple 'I love you too' wouldn't suffice. She let his hands roam her body until they found a comfortable place around her waist, and he rubbed his face against her neck and hair like a cat who rubbed his head against his master's hand. It made her feel slightly embarrassed.

Fumbling she tried to release his hold on her wither own hands. Only to find that he wouldn't let go, she heard him chuckle into her hair, she smiled along with him. She had long learned that the way he showed his affection was through his teasing manners. To her it seemed a bit childish, not to mention cute, but she had a feeling that is she ever told him that she wouldn't be left off easy, either that or he would do things to her on the pretense of 'cute'. Itachi was incredibly selfish; she knew that all too well. Despie what a lot of people thought, Itachi was an incredibly simple person to read if you knew what to look for in his expression or demeanor, people were just too afraid to look that was all.

She was happy, happier than she had ever been in a long time, but for some reason she felt a sense of foreboding. In a way she was afraid to be happy. As they said, 'In great times of happiness comes great misfortune.' And Sakura was afraid that this happiness might ruin something. She could feel an incoming storm, just on the horizon of her happiness, but with Itachi by her side she felt that she could do anything. She had something to protect other than herself now, the citizens, as they were also Itachi's responsibility, Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, Naruto. All of them she was willing to fight for. She didn't know when she had come to care for them, if she remembered correctly before when she was still afraid of people, she had wanted to live alone in the forests with nature and nothing else.

Like the life she had before, maybe get a dog and live like that, but now, she couldn't picture any life but a life here. Surely, she could afford to be a little more selfish, couldn't she? Didn't the world owe her at least that much? Drawing her attentions away from her thoughts, effectively to get her attention Itachi pinned her to the ground, and laid his head on her chest looking at her with playful eyes. Gently she stroked his head like she would a cat. She smiled if he were a cat he would be purring in content. Placing his hands on either side of her head leaned in, her playing with his hair and undid his hair band and his hair hung loosely from either side of his face. On cue she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, there was no need for thought, in the warmth of the night, and in the shadows, he leaned down to kiss her, and indulgingly she let him.

~(Itachi)~  
He looked down at her sleeping face, despite the fact that this was against proper morals, Mikoto his mother pulled a blind eye, to his actions, as well as Sakura's it seemed that she had approved of the union, he was aware of his mothers frustration that no woman was brave enough to take Itachi on. Despite the fact that he was popular in looks, and was admired from a far. Most found that his brother was more approachable, as it was he had Naruto to smooth everything over. Like most of the Uchiha's Itachi and Sasuke had the trait of being anti social, the only peculiarities, was that Sasuke had Naruto to dissuade that normal fear people had for their dark haired clan.

While Itachi, well he just didn't wish for company from either his fellow clan members or people in general, of course there were those persistent few that lightened his image a bit more. Playful people like Kakashi, and Genma certainly made things interesting from time to time, but Sakura was different he felt that he could watch her forever and not feel bored. "You should know that it isn't polite to hide in the shadows of your own house, Sasuke." He told his hovering brother who had been there for a solid five minutes. From the shadows his little brother came into the light of the moon, Sakura didn't stir.

"Was there something you needed?" Itachi asked, Sasuke nodded his head, seemingly unsurprised at the protective stance Itachi took over the sleeping pinkette. "Word is that Orochimaru is on the move, there have already been several nin that had been caught who were sent in search of Sakura-" Itachi put a finger to his lips then carefully untangling himself from Sakura's warm embrace Itachi rolled into a standing position, watching as his beloved slightly stirred her eyes fluttering open momentarily, as if she were satisfied that he was in the general proximity of her chakra radar.

Gently Itachi activated his sharingan , and looked into her eyes and sent her to sleep even more deeply, this was a conversation he didn't want her to hear just yet. He wanted to allow her this one last night of peace. "Speak." He told his brother in a hushed tone. Sasuke nodded, his normally delicate and handsome features turned hard like the soldier all Uchiha were trained to be. "We've gotten reports of Kabuto making his way toward Konoha, and it seems that he was searching for something or rather someone. The nin Kimimaro who had escaped, seemed to have gotten back to Orochimaru to report that Sakura was still alive.

"We've also seen many of Orochimaru's minions beginning to gather, and it seems that they're preparing for an attack, out scouts estimate that an attack will happen in two weeks time. The hokage wishes for your presence immediately for strategy plans." Itachi nodded, he looked once more down at Sakura her hair splayed on the pillow, and he didn't want to leave her here defenseless. Knowing that no place was ever completely safe, not only that but she was under a sharingan induced sleep so even if she wanted to wake and protect herself she wouldn't be able to. Making the necessary hand signs he placed a genjutsu on her that would dispel the moment she woke up, which would be in five hours time.

Nodding to his brother while slipping on his ANBU mask he melted into the night, flying over rooftops to the Hokage's tower, wishing that he could merely stay in her arms and sleep alongside of her. Time, however, never stood still, that much had had learned, so why would it stop for him now? This however was a battle for his personal happiness, and he was determined to carry it out, not only that but he had more than one score to settle with the snake. In Itachi's opinion he had let the vermin live long enough, and now that he had a good reason, and perfect time to kill him, Itachi wouldn't hesitate to swing the final blow, in fact he would greatly enjoy it.

~(Sakura)~

She woke up groggily, for some reason she heard a small snap, like the breaking of a genjutstu but she didn't really know nor did she want to investigate. Unlike many nights that she had ended up sleeping by Itachi he wasn't there. Strange usually he was there to tease her in some unexpected way, or tickle her for some unknown reason. She knew that there were just some sections of his brain that she would never understand even if he wrote it all down in the simplest words. Folding the Futon and blankets she got up and stretched to the day the leaves were beginning to brown, had it really been just a year since she had come here?

She didn't know she had changed so much, she wondered how much she had changed from her dead self, the one who only knew to swing a sword. The comparisons were baffling. Yet, here she was a different person than she had been before. She slid the necessary doors open, and walked through the halls, for some reason she felt the tense air. She opened her ears, something alarmed her but she couldn't put her finger on what. Quietly she retreated to Itachi's room and went to the small cache opening he had in it and took out one of his stored katana's. Something made her skin crawl. She opened up her chakra senses. None of the residence was there aside from her; even so someone could hide her chakra without any problems it was a matter of training.

Going to Itachi's cloth drawers she drew on some of his slightly armored clothing, whatever she was facing she wanted to be prepared. Without a sound she slipped out of the room back to the wall listening. The silence unnerved her. It was too still, the birds didn't sing, there was no rustle of the underbrush, the air smelled of battle tension. A feeling she hadn't let go, a feeling that she would never forget. Sliding the katana out of its sheathe she began her prowl out of the house, she didn't feel safe, and the best option was to go to the Hokage tower Sakura scanned the back yard, there seemed to be nothing there that could hurt her, taking a chance she jumped to the roof, and began to sprint as fast as she could.

She thought she was in the clear until a bone blade skimmed her side knocking the breath out of her. Her steps faltered and she scrambled to keep an upright position. She let herself fall off the rooftop to fall into the alleyway to avoid another stabbing bone blade. Composing herself she landed on the ground as easily as a cat would poised and ready for battle. She swung the blade, using her chakra to sharpen and strengthen it, so that it could split the hard bone without problems. She listened and she thoughts, this was a fight for her life, but at the same time it was a fight only won by the better strategist. Although she had great instincts that would only work on a few, since learning to apply her mind to fighting tactics, she knew her level of expertise rose greatly.

She kept the animal within her on a tight leash only letting the abilities show, she knew that emotion was bad she hid her face behind that dead blankness that she had fought with before, the look that reflected nothing, using her instincts she sensed where he was and attacked accordingly. She couldn't do anything but that since, he didn't stay in one place for long. Sakura jumped into the sunlight, rolling to avoid any attack bringing her to an empty square, she knew here she would be attacked from all sides but she could see better, and that I itself was an advantage. From the way all of the attacks came, she could tell that Kimimaro was trying to capture her alive.

If he was here it meant that Orochimaru wasn't far behind. Sakura was careful to let her chakra radar unfold farther, there was no sign of the snake man, or even Kabuto at the moment it was just her and Kimimaro. It was reassuring. She dodged another bone spear that barely grazed her, and waited for another attack, she closed her eyes to sense movement through the air, and listen to the sounds. To her left she heard the swish of a whip, and took a step back grabbing the bone whip with an outreached her not minding he way its spines bit into her skin. Using that she pulled as hard as she could, he couldn't detach the bone without planning and from the speed she had yanked him he would be able to recover from the shock until five seconds had passed.

Ample time, using her other hand that held the katana she turned it to the flat side and hit him, hard. Twisting the blade she cut him pinning him to the ground with a mental grunt. She could tell that he was stunned but she didn't stop the attack, she didn't want him to get back up, because if her did it would give him another chance to attack her. Quickly she knelled on his chest forcing the air from his lungs, depriving him the oxygen to breathe, next she took a fist and struck him in the temple hard enough to knock someone out, Orochimaru was coming and if there was someone who knew the details it would be him.

She assumed that this was the reason there was no one in the Uchiha house, or else it would be strange for Mikoto to not be there. Like a dragon protecting its hoard Mikoto rarely let her home unless she absolutely had to. Using the bone whip Sakura tied the bone user up and went to the task of dragging him to the Hokage tower, she didn't want to waste any energy trying to carry him there if there was another attack on her person. Not only that but someone was bound to hear their commotion and an escort would arrive soon. Sakura pulled Itachi's shirt down, trying to adjust it, it had torn in a few places, but the armored parts had done well to protect her from the splintering bones she had cut down.

Sheathing the sword she waited patiently for people to come, and on cue an ANBU team was looking down on her from the rooftops. Although she had no interaction with the ANBU since they had treated her roughly, she jerked her head to the fallen nins direction, she knew the emblemed shirt she was wearing of the Uchiha clan dissuaded any untoward motions to her. She could tell though they were afraid of her, so she remained still hands at her side away from her katana until they took up positions beside her and could keep an eye on her.

She immediately picked up their tensions; it seemed that the situation was worse than she had originally thought. It seemed that her trial to keep this newfound happiness had already presented itself. She began to walk toward the Hokage tower her senses alert. Up the road she spotted Itachi waiting his face carefully blank, he held a hand out for her, she took it immediately, the need for physical contact was overwhelming, hand in hand they walked together. They were ready for anything, Orochimaru was on his way, and she had a lot of things to give him, she had a reason to resent him, she knew this time was inevitable but at very least, she would be able to kill him, and in order to be happy, that was what needed to be done.

------------

Its decided, I'm cruel, three stories left off in cliffhangers… Man, maybe I'm feeling particularly cruel? Anyway, they finally confessed! Aint that just wonderful? If you're wondering how I got the concept of that sort of confession listen to Cherish by Ai Otsuka, it's the youtube video about the cat girl and the bunny boy separate by a piece of glass, a sad animation but moving nonetheless. Plus I thought the concept of 'conveying your feelings without spoken words' was sort of in a way romantic.~ Thankies for reading and being patient!!!! XD

To my anonymous:  
-----------------

To couples lover: Warm and fuzzy is great!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Although she hadn't spoken even once she knew that everyone in the war room was very aware of her presence. Whether it was because they were all good fighters or if they were wary of the unknown element she represented, she didn't know, she didn't care. She had Itachi backing her and no one would dare say a word against his, or if they did they should be equal in rank with him. Which was none other than the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, the woman who had taken Sakura under her wing and refined her fighting skills alongside Itachi, Sakura knew that there was no way that the older woman would leave her out of the fight, she wouldn't dare nor would she want to take away such a force that could aid them greatly.

Sakura straightened when Tsunade looked over to her, "Can you tell us what to expect from Orochimaru?" Respectfully Sakura nodded and approached the table carefully to make it so that it looked like she didn't mean any harm. At this point she could only hope that her sincerity could reach them chances of that happening though, weren't high. She rubbed her scarred throat she knew she couldn't talk, and a small sheet of paper wasn't going to cut it, so she turn turned to Itachi to translate. Picking up his hand she wrote furiously, and calmly he repeated his words keeping up with her fast pacing.

"You can expect every dirty trick in the book, chances are he has spies somewhere in your ranks and will use them to his greatest advantage. As you know he summons snakes, but that's not all in his arsenal. If you see a lady with blue hair in a pony tail and a camellia on her clothes she is a crystal user, Kabuto as you know uses med tactics. Beware of his chakra scalpel. If you see a young boy with long brown hair and purple tinted eyes, he can control the San bii, as for the rest of his army… Prepare to be horrified by his living experiments who serve only him, be aware that you cannot change any of their minds to joining you they had chosen to be the way they are. Worst case scenario, prepare to run. Although I understand your love for the village, it would be more advantageous to fight another day.

"We have to remember that the citizens and children are first priority not our ninja pride." She had included that last bit to show that she was with them. She hoped that they would get the message. Humans though, weren't that understanding of creatures though, the looks of distaste at the idea was apparent at on their faces, and the 'supposed blow' she had dealt to their pride seemed have earned her a bit more animosity than she had been willing to accept, but humans as she had learned, learned quickly. They would catch on soon enough, they would have to, what with all of those undead creatures Orochimaru would bring with him. The thought sent a shiver down her spine as she remembered the lab.

Cold, dark, filled with screams. The blood, the vials of discolored liquid, and the body parts that had been sewn together, the pains of a creature who had just been borne being reconfigured, over and over again without thought or consent of whether it was in pain or not. It was hell, and hell was what she could expect that man to bring with him. She knew that if he took over Konoha would look like his lab, and the people his personal little test subjects. She thought of the villagers and the children she played with, the friends she had made, and for once it made her scared for another's life, even more so because she knew what they were dealing with and what to expect of him, and his terror.

Orochimaru wasn't a rational man, they should have known that already. What man took on the Uchiha clan, merely to get a sample? What man was crazy enough to try and snatched the second son of the main house? For what purpose? Sakura had always known about his little adventures, they would be whispered throughout the halls, and when she was conscious there was plenty to hear. That sort of gossip was what for the most part kept her alive for so long, she knew what to be at the right time when he either failed or triumphed. And after living so much of her life in fear all she could do was show them, how to handle the upcoming situation.

She could see where they were coming from though, a village that had never stuttered even in times of war, they thought that their legacy would protect them, she hoped though that they would wise up before it was too late. As it was they could only afford a few mistakes. Knowing that she had alienated their views enough she took a step back into the shadows, as she slowly let go of Itachi's hands soaking up the warmth that he exuded she knew it might be a while until she saw him again, although she was noted she wasn't as striking as she blended into the shadows as all nin could do. There, there was no pink hair to catch someone's eye as well there was no scar to stare at and wonder what would happen. They had to focus on planning, time was of the essence and the clock unfortunately was counting down. Worried for the village children, she left she would take care of their security first, although revenge was sweet, it wasn't worth the blood of young lives.

~(Itachi)~

Because of her words, whether she knew it or not, the men did plan carefully almost excessively for the citizens, that are after they calmed down quite a bit. They were nin, they had sucked it up and took the brutal information, although Itachi could feel that some still didn't approve of her. Some though could see her wisdom though, he was happy to see that she was slowly gathering supports, he knew that at any given moment one of the elders would wish to expel her from the village for some minor offence, thinking it was somehow related to treason.

He wouldn't put it past them, at very least, he knew that they were cowardly enough to do that. Just as they had ordered him at his thirteen year old self to massacre his family, even now he held that over their heads, just by existing. From the start they had just wanted an excuse to wipe out his formidable clan, and they despised him for getting in their way. He knew that internally Konoha wasn't as strong as it was cracked up to be. Orochimaru knew it to, he was a formerly revered Sannin, who had infinite knowledge about Konoha, they would be kidding themselves if they thought they could get rid of him so easily.

Slowly they developed a plan. Sakura had told Itachi of the beings that lived in Orochimarus darkest cellars. Carefully they planned, covering all of their bases, poison traps, and acid drops, defense ANBU and the wraps of security they would protect the citizens with, and the various escape routes some of which they were blocking off, due to the fact that Orochimaru probably knew the underground better than most. It was where he kept his first experimental lab in his never ending search for power and a long life. The meeting came soon to a close and Itachi went to disperse the ANBU accordingly.

Slipping on his ANBU mask he melted into the shadows, transporting himself to the inner sanctities of the ANBU assembly room where many of their elite awaited orders. Projecting through his mask he spoke the orders and sent the silent congregation on their way, all of them melted into the shadows leaving Itachi to face and empty room. Shortly after he himself disappeared, he had his own orders to follow, even now Orochimaru was a day away, and the preparations aren't even three fourths the way done. He ran across the buildings for a moment a flash of pink caught his eye and he slowed to a stop. Sakura was gathering up the children searching high and low and pairing the with their parents.

It was a high tensioned time and the citizens and children could feel it. He slowed to a stop for a moment, as he watched her round them up with seemingly practiced ease. A few moments later she looked up to where he was. She looked at him with seeing eyes. He looked at her with the same intensity. Each of them memorizing each other before they were to separate and possibly never see one another again, it was painful, but this was war, and they were determined to fight for what was right. For a moment longer they looked at each other, until a child caused her to turn toward it and pay the boy some attention.

Using that moment of distraction he disappeared, knowing that if he watched her any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave her alone. Somehow he knew she understood why he had abruptly went away, he knew that many he had paid his attentions to as a possible suitor found this part of him cold, but she was different she understood what he thought something only a person with excellent observation skills and boundless amounts of patience could do. Of course you couldn't tell that she was patient the way her temper flared when Naruto or his foolish little brother did something particularly… well stupid.

Slowing to a stop he arrived at the Hokage tower, he was assigned with the mission of protecting the hokage and the elders. Although he would rather not protect the former, he was sure that they didn't want him to protect them either. They were out of luck on both sides, but that wouldn't stop him from using the best of his abilities to block a kunai from embedding themselves in the elders skin. He had a record and a reputation to keep and it wasn't worth sullying it on them. No matter how tempting it was. Quietly he slipped into the room where he heard them discussing.

It didn't surprise him that they were arguing a moment later he let his presence known. "The perimeter is secure." He told them softly as he stepped out of the shadows. The elders jumped. It was expected they weren't nin, at least not anymore. The hokage on the other hand glanced in his direction and nodded. She was still at the top of her game, and no one could sneak up behind her, especially when she was ready and tensed for battle. The fifth hokage was a tough one and Itachi didn't doubt that she could still best Orochimaru if she tried hard enough. She was like Sakura a well of potential, only Sakura had ability with genjutsu's while Tsunade had not and Itachi was beginning to feel that people were starting to recognize that.

It garnered respect for his small pink haired love. Although it meant that there was an increased chance she would be sent into battle it meant that people wouldn't shy away from her as much and unintentionally hurt her, and to Itachi that was much better. On the battle field she could fight, but against mental attacks he knew that those wounds hurt the more, she didn't know how to defend herself, she didn't know how to lie, although she knew how to twist the truth she could never quite wrap her head around that particular ninja trait.

It may have been the way she was raised, or it could be her peace loving ways. It was her only flaw as a kunoichi and although that one trait could be potentially fatal, she made up for that in other areas. "Report." The hokage said with authority, Itachi kneeled, "The ANBU have been dispatched and at the moment every available nin are rounding up the civilians and bringing them to a safe place, at the moment we're trying to see if we can transport them to Suna where they'll be out of the battle field and somewhere safe." The woman nodded, then dismissed the elders, who wore rather sullen faces. "Very good, anything else?" He considered for a moment, "Nothing." He told her, she didn't need to know that Kimimaro attacked Sakura; Itachi could easily deal with it himself.

"Then let's go." She told him leaping out of her office window heading off to the front gate. She wanted to be the first line of defense; it seemed that his liege wasn't pulling any punches. Then again they were up against an opponent that knew the area all too well, so it was best to stop him before he reached the gates. As if the wind carried them, they made it to the gates, Itachi could feel it the action was about to begin.

~(Sakura)~

She sat there on the Uchiha compound porch. She listened to her surroundings, the preparations of war all around her, and Itachi was with the hokage leaving her alone, or at least relatively. For once she didn't feel safe here. There had to be some reason that she was left all alone there in the compound, and despite the sounds of battle she wondered why the Uchiha hadn't reacted faster? She knew that there were people among the Uchiha clan who didn't approve of her and her affiliation with the main house, but even that didn't warrant the unprotected state the compound was left in.

Despite it being empty Sakura knew that mother and children and the occasional youth her age had been wandering around at the time. She could only wonder if that had been deliberate on their part. Although she didn't want to suspect any part of Itachi's family, she knew that she couldn't trust them to think in her best interest. She was no part of their clan despite the heads protection and support, and she supposed that some would always resent her for that. This wasn't new though, the same had happened in Orochimaru's hide outs.

She had been on the receiving end of many types of abuse from the man, but for some reason some of his more obedient followers saw this as a form of affection from the man. He knew t and he had flaunted it. The way he would hook his fingers inside the collar and hold her there, the way he pet her head despite the knotted tangles. The way he crooned softly to her as he conducted experiments on her. She didn't know what part of it was affection, but it sent shivers up her spine. It was the same way with Kabuto, he had adopted Orochimaru's sadistic ways and it was their very sadism toward her, that had created a rift between her and the rest.

Constantly she was subjected to the scorn of others, sometimes she was pitied, and sometimes she was hated for being their pet. It was those very reasons that had left her to slowly kill herself inside, and merely live as a shell. She realized now though, that it was according to plan. For Orochimaru that was how he wanted it, he wanted a puppet he could control someone who would fetch when he wanted them too and someone who wouldn't resist his touch. There had been a time when she had been like that, merely accepting orders and carrying them out. Even now she remembered clearly, merely recording the vents in which things happened.

It happened there, and it was happening now. That didn't matter to her though, as it was human contact in many ways was difficult for her, for men were always capable of great cruelties it hadn't taken much to learn that. She wouldn't be chased away though, compared to Orochimaru this was child's play and how could she possibly lose to that? She looked up to the footsteps on the hall, it wasn't itachi his was slightly heavier and quieter, it wasn't Sasuke he had a habit of pausing at odd intervals, and it wasn't Fugaku he tended to shuffle a bit more. What met her ears were lither steps graceful and practiced and only one person in the house fit that description, on cue Mikoto rounded the corner holding a plate of small onigiri.

Sakura smiled as the older woman sat by her, silently holding out the plate in all of her armored glory. Like many of the other Uchiha Mikoto was dressed for battle, no longer in the robes of a simple house wife. Like this Mikoto looked like a leader, and it seemed that in times like this Fugaku followed her lead. Sakura smiled, the woman was right 'behind every great man there is a great woman'. Mikoto certainly was one of the best. How she ever fell for Fugaku, Sakura wasn't sure, but she knew it had something to do with the two of them being childhood friends, how else would someone like Fugaku ever have a chance with Mikoto? Still the thought of the elder Uchiha courting another was a bit comical in a way.

Mikoto had claimed that he was the one who took the first initiative. Silently they sat together. Like Itachi sometimes Mikoto would merely look at the scenery just as Sakura would, lost in her own contemplative thoughts. Strange how sometimes they had moments when they were similar. Mikoto was normally a bubbly sort of woman the complete opposite of what Sakura was. To see her this way felt…strange. Sakura looked questioningly at the older woman, just as quickly the older woman turned to her, there was something she had wanted to say. "Sakura chan, was your mother good at being a medic?"

The question stunned her. Numbly Sakura nodded remembering the flashes of the other woman the green medic chakra surrounding her wounds and somehow magically repairing them to as good as new. "Did she have red hair? Also did she had a big white dog with her?" Sakura nodded at both. The older woman was silent for a moment and Sakura didn't know how to respond. "So you are Haruchii's daughter. I never would have expected… I mean she never told me…" her words trailed off as her eyes glazed over with contemplation of memory.

Gently Sakura put a hand on her arm causing Mikoto to look up. "No wonder." Mikoto said throwing Sakura yet again off track. What did she mean? Did she know her mother? All of a sudden the curiosity she had for her family came back full force, Sakura wanted to know. "You're Haruki's child." Haruki? Was that her mother's name? Sakura pulled her sleeve like a child who wanted to know the rest of the story, she knew the desperation to know showed clearly in her eyes.

Mikoto looked at her for a moment then handed her an onigiri, and began eating one herself. "Your mother's name was Haruki, Haruno. Around twenty or so years ago, she was known as the spirit of spring, mostly due to her name originally though. She was a pretty woman, men left and right of her fell in love and crashed equally as hard your mother was a bit too whimsical and innocent to the ways of love. That didn't change the fact that she was strong, especially when she had her white summon Ashiraka with her. Your mother was quickly on her way to becoming a legend with that fierce dog of hers.

"One day though, she disappeared without a trace and was labeled as a missing nin, no one was able to figure out why she left, only that she did, and that she was never heard from again. Even now people look for her in hopes to bring her back for their own fame. I wanted to wait for her to come back as her best friend…but she isn't coming back is she?" Sakura remembered her mother's body strewn across the ground muddy along with Shiro chan their hair rustling gently in the wind as their bodies remained unmoving, gently Mikoto touched the scars that ringed Sakura's neck. "I have a feeling she left because of you, in order to protect you… If she to see now what you have endured I'm sure that she would have broken, she's like Naruto, she cares sometimes a little too much. As side of her I have never been able to comprehend. I guess though that it explains why you are the way you are.

"Like you despite everything she's had to do in the line of a kunoichi she has never been tainted even when she killed, she would mourn the life she took and live that much more for those who fell by her hand. If given the chance she probably would have been the best Hokage…" Questions upon questions stacked up, none of them she could answer, and she knew that Mikoto wouldn't know. Why did she leave? Who was her father? They were questions with no answers, and they swirled within her, but now she had a clue, and that was her mother's name Haruki.

'Tell me about my mother.' Sakura wrote down in the older woman's palm it was a good way to relax before battle if you went in tense you made mistakes. The older woman smiled, "Promise me one thing before I do." Sakura nodded, "If I die-"

---------------

Dun dun dun! Can you predict what happens next? Tell me if you can and take a good guess! Hi~ I'm back, sorry for the lllaattteeeee update but I had this competition thing going on in my class where we forego all modern technology… man was it hell… Who would have thought it included a laptops, computers, phones, car radios and i-touches… I will never do it again…. I'm ok with being addicted to technology aren't you?

Anywayyy… Thanks for reading!

To my anonymous  
------

To couples lover: Wow talk about mature content your thinking, I had really thought they were just cuddle sleeping then again if you put it that way it can be interpreted that way right? XD

--------

To niki: XD I'm glad you like it!~


	12. Chapter 12

Thankies for everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!

Chapter 12

Sakura looked out from the front gate, a newly made blade tough and sharp in hand. It was her preferred weapon, and it couldn't be any better. Itachi had it made for her, and to her hands it was lighter than any blade she had ever held. It made her that much more deadly. The fact of the matter though, was that her mind wasn't settled on the will to fight made it useless. She contemplated her purpose for fighting, but most of all she could only reflect on Mikoto's parting words 'If' Mikoto had said 'if I die' and yet, why did it sound more like a premonition of the future? She glanced at the corner o her eye, where she spotted the Uchiha compound ready to receive civilians, Mikoto had been assigned to protect them and use the compound as a stronghold within the village.

The thought of Sakura's first female friend drenched in her own blood, gasping for breath, sent a shiver down her spine. One, more chilling and fearful than the fact that Orochimaru was on his way, it brought her to the revelation that not everyone knew how to fight for their lives. Not everyone was as good as she was when it came to the battle field, to killing, to ending a life to further your own. It brought her to the stunning reality that, someone she loved might die just as easily as she had cut others down. She thought of the many she had killed, their begging, their desperation. She wondered what was it that they thought when she had cut them down with her sword? Did they have loved ones that would miss them just as much as she would if a loved one of hers died?

It made her realize why the ANBU despite her best efforts hated her. Without knowing it she had cut down so many of their comrades. People they loved, people whom, she couldn't return. It brought on a wave of guilt. As if he read her thoughts, a skill he often did Itachi came up to stand beside her, like a silent pillar for her slowly self destructing world. As if to hold her together, he hooked a finger around one of her own, and their hands began to twine. Together they watched the horizon for any sign of movement. He made her remember that she was not alone, for he had seen a similar world.

The only difference, was that he knew how to hold it together better. She knew that Itachi, was stronger. He always had something to fight for, while she didn't know what to fight for anymore. She tightened her hold on his hand; he let her, never flinching at her desperate grasp. She didn't know what to fight for anymore. Before it had only been for survival…but now? She felt so guilty that she thought that if she died, it would be divine intervention or fate, playing its last hand to her. Did she really deserve a happy life when she had killed so many?

Faces came back to haunt her, the days of her earlier and less proficient kills, all of it had started at the young age of eight. That had been the time, when endless days began. The harassment. The desperation to get away, the failed attempts at escape, then the collar had been put around her neck, like a rabid dog, not even Shiro had ever worn one. Then she had been pit up against person to person, ages ranging from older to younger children. All of them in her same position, all of them desperate to live. At first she had almost died the first couple of times, and then punished by the people who had bet on her.

Finally, she began to fight back; even now she could remember her first kill. A girl, around her own age, she had been long in the system, her eyes lacked humanity or emotion. She had scared Sakura, and had managed to get her on her back trying to fend off the dull kunai the girl held in her hand. She could still remember the girl who had looked down at her, her purple eyes flat and dark, empty. Sakura wondered if this was how she had looked to so many of her victims? Like the living dead? Somehow Sakura had managed to throw sand in the other girl's eyes, and they wrestled on the ground moments later Sakura found herself pinned again, the other girl had strategically scratched her face with the tip, slowly and purposefully.

The other girl had been putting on a show for the people who cheered them on. Then for some reason something inside of her had snapped, like a worn rubber band unable to sustain anymore stretching. With a cry, Sakura surprised the other girl and had her pinned, that's when the details fuzzed over, all Sakura could remember after that, was she was standing over a dead body. The girls purple eyes slightly wider but blank but as emotionless as before, Sakura looked at her hands, they were stained with red, and the girls throat had been cut clear through the jugular. People were cheering.

Sakura could remember, her world began to dim, the vibrant red on her hands seemed dull, it was when she began to numb herself to the world, lest she break under the deed that she had done. Sakura had been nine and already the world seemed like an incredibly cruel place. After that, everything seemed to be a blur, fight after fight, kill after kill, until finally they began to bring her out to assassinate. That was when she had tried to escape, but those plans failed and she was put with handlers and a shock collar and the killing continued. Sakura could remember the hesitation she saw in many a nins eyes when they faced her, and that hesitation allowed her to make it out alive. By the age of fourteen she was already infamous.

It was also the time where she was opened to a world filled with more pain. It had been bad when she had killed her first time, she could say it was even worse when she had first lain with a man. Even now those memories would forever haunt her. Even now she shuddered at what she was forced to do, but eventually she had gotten used to that as well. At the time she had realized that she would never progress; she would always remain a marionette played with by merely a will, manipulated through force. She wondered why was it that she never ended her life, even though she was perfectly capable of it.

Why was it that she lived through that pain, just to live another day through the same pain? Sakura couldn't understand anymore. Did she really deserve to live? Even when she had lived in a world of sin for so long? Even after all of it, did she deserve happiness? So lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the tears that began to run from her blank green eyes. It shocked many, not minding the audience; Itachi put a hand over her green orbs and held her in a hug from behind. " Isn't the sky wonderful." he whispered into her ear, trying to get her thoughts derailed from the wreck it was beginning to become silently she sobbed.

Soon after she calmed, his presence was like a drug, something she couldn't live without "The sun begins to wake." He told her, but she didn't listen to his words, merely holding his strong arms, soaking in his warmth, feeling the vibrations of his voice. How many times had she been saved by his voice? His presence? She wondered if he knew that he was the light to her world. Mikoto had said 'If' it was a premonition, but it didn't mean that, Mikoto would die. Sakura chose to believe that Mikoto would make it out of this alive. Taking Itachi's hand, she opened it, to show her his palm.

Working around the bulk of the sheathe, she wrote, 'love' into his rough and calloused hand, she kissed it, and put it to her cheek. In a moment of irrationality, she had been shown what to fight for. She wasn't fighting for her life, but her future, a vision of a dream, that required her to live. The future, she imagined children, a big yard, a dog or two, smiles and laughter. A husband, who loved to bathe in the sunlight, Itachi, and a garden with all the colors of the rainbow, a peaceful life in a world full of kindness, she was fighting for her happiness.

She may not have deserved it; she may be angering the gods by trying to take it. She fingered the scar that ringed her neck. Then again, since when had the gods, ever helped her? As the wind blew she spotted movement on the horizon, with the rising sun she could see the outline of Orochimaru's army. An army of the living dead, both human and monster alike, an army she used to be a part of, an army in which she was to face. She unsheathed her sword, like a signal, many began to tense, but this time it wasn't because she was holding a deadly weapon. It wasn't because they thought she would kill them while they had their backs turned.

Like a signal it had readied them for an attack. The gleaming eyes of both peacemakers and the ambitious alike mixed and hardened into one fighting force. Their pride for their nation, and strength pushed them to all new levels. Not only but she was part of it. Short lived her time was here, true, but she couldn't deny that she had come to love this place like no other… In fact she couldn't imagine living in any other place but this one. The thought brought strength. Itachi kissed her on the cheek and released her. Him being by her side made her feel invincible. Alongside him she watched the horizon her stance at a steady at ease, waiting for the order to attack.

~(Itachi)~  
He could only watch as countless shinobi leapt from the wall to defend their village. Despite their quiet nature, battle cries filled the air from both jounin and ANBU alike, surprisingly Sakura stayed with him tense for battle. She wanted to be there to take down Orochimaru and she couldn't do that until his forces dwindled and he tried to go in for the kill.

Itachi watched along side of her as the man seated atop a giant snake, watched in the distance his elite guard stationed around on the topper most parts of the trees. All of them held some sort of amusement at the macabre scene as man faced monster, they watched as many men and creature screamed. It was sickening, just as Sakura described. Despite the fact that Orochimaru had made these no longer human creatures what they were, they stayed with him. Whether it was the belief that the snake would turn them back or the belief that life would get better if their master merely got what he wanted they fought, with almost equal force of those who defend their homes valiantly.

"Go." Said a voice to him and Sakura who looked at the battle field Itachi turned toward the Hokage, her arms crossed in an almost scolding manner, "Don't worry about me I can protect myself." Itachi hesitated stuck between his duty and his wish to fight alongside his family. Sakura waited for his decision. The Hokage gave him a soft smile that didn't match her usual stern and high manner. "I'm not letting the deciding factors of the war just stand here next to me, plus I'm not a Sannin for nothing… Or do you doubt my abilities?"

He couldn't contest that, saying that he doubted her abilitiy would have him punched being an obedient underling he would take the blow, and he would end up in the fray because he was sure the woman would punt him over the wall. A smirk touched his lips and he pulled down his mask, bowing as he did. Along with Sakura he jumped into the fray of the battle mowing down opponent after opponent, ignoring their pained screams, together they headed straight for Orochimaru's guard.

Sasuke spotting them caught up along with Naruto soon after Kakashi, very soon they had a five man team plenty to take on Orochimaru and his guard.

~(Sakura)~

She ran slightly before Itachi, disabling any monster she thought could give him any trouble. Not that she really thought that, but she knew that quite a few of them had a couple of nasty surprises up their sleeves if hit the wrong way, and she didn't want him or any of her current team getting blown into small bits, she needed them to live in order to fight Orochimaru. She knew that she was using them as a stone to fix this ultimate goal, but she knew that it was necessary. She needed closure something to right the world he had put upside down; hopefully she could get a happy ending.

Hopefully after this she wouldn't have nightmares of him anymore. He represented a chapter in her life, a long and painful one and she wanted him dead for it. It didn't matter what he had to say, it wasn't like she expected an excuse from him anyway. She didn't think the snake could grovel, but if he could she was determined to get a couple of them out. Only then could she truly free herself from his shadow. "I wasn't aware that you were still alive, dog." Said the cool voice of Kabuto as he jumped in front of her, she glared in response. "I thought you had died alone with that collar of yours strapped around your neck. His cold smile sent a subconscious shiver down her spine.

She wanted to fight him, but knew that he wasn't her prey to fight. Sasuke leapt at the nin claiming him as his prey. For a moment she watched them tangle and then she was off in the direction of Orochimaru, he was the one she needed to take down. Not only that but she knew to stay away from this particular teams more spectacular battles, they tended to leave a lot of shrapnel flying everywhere.

One by one their group grew smaller, until it was just her. She found herself standing atop the giant snake head face to face with her long time tormentor. Her sword at ease at her side, dripping with the blood of his beloved experiments, "Ah, Sakura, I was expecting you." He smiled at her reflecting the madness that lay within him.

His yellow piercing eyes, sparking with amusement at her arrival, ironically she bowed to him, as if she cared for his opinion. His eyes turned gold reflecting his anger at the harmless insult but he smiled, something that sent a slight shiver down her spine. It reminded her of the days he looked at her like that, and the needles he would hold up, as she struggled on the operating table, although the effects had worn off, the emotional scars remained. He pushed on. "You, cut your hair…your beautiful long pink hair, now why would you do such a thing?" he asked as if he were an upset mother worrying over the wellbeing of their beloved child who had foolishly took scissors to his or her hair. Sakura smiled and took up a short strand and kissed it she loved her hair the way it was now. Her confidence was stacking up although his presence chilled her, it was bearable.

Raising her katana she began to attack. As expected he was quick on his feet, despite being akin to a legless reptile, easily he blocked her attack, but she had been expecting that. Letting him hold the edge of her katana she kicked with a chakra filled leg, it missed, but then she directed it onto the snake's massive head. Pained it reared, and she sank her long katana into its head to keep herself stable. She watched as Orochimaru was thrown into the air. Detaching from the snake, she leapt for him with an upward slicing motion.

He countered with the sword he kept stored in his tongue. Grabbing the snake that was his tongue, she span as they fell to the ground, landing first she cocked a leg and slammed it into his side, slicing the snake off in one fluid motion. He tried to scream but it was smothered with the blood that ran down his throat. Knowing he wouldn't take it hands down she dodged an incoming attack, letting herself freefall from a tree. Taking the kunai in her holster she threw the deadly weapons toward him to serve as a distraction as she caught onto another tree branch. Now was her time to catch him by surprise. Sinking the blade into the tree branch she made hand signals as the snake man cut down weapon by weapon.

Putting one hand to her lips she blew and a giant fireball formed. 'Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' She watched in satisfaction as his eyes slightly widened as he got hit by the attack. She knew though that he was far from dead. Quickly she pulled the katana out of the trunk to block an attack, a barrge of snakes, lay at her feet, she looked to the smoking mass that he was her nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt flesh. The huff of anger, emitted from his lips, as the burning outer layer singed his inner skin. Before this had been a sign for her to be afraid, but now, she knew it was a sign, that she had the upper hand. She waited for the smoke to clear; it revealed his terribly scarred and peeling skin. His face twisted in displeasure.

Like a snake he shed his outer appearance, it was that of a young man, she didn't recognize him, but all the better. She wouldn't have to fight a former cell mate, not that she held any affection for any of the monstrosities that he had created. "I see you've learned a couple of new tricks." He said, brushing off his clothes. Sakura tilted her head slightly to the side to acknowledge his words, "As your guardian I'm glad to see your progressing. So, that's why…I'll do you the honor of making you my next vessel." He made hand signs unfamiliar to her, but she felt her eyes widen as the shell of a man he lived in tore and he became a massive white snake. Uneasy she took a step back, but this only gave him an opportunity to strike.

They plunged from the trees, she had just barely managed to bring her sword to block his fangs, she was terrified for being devoured. Yet, she found that she couldn't cry out. Like always she felt so helpless. She felt her stomach drop as they hurtled to the ground and she had no idea where she would hit. From her left a stream of white bandages circled her and pulled her out of the way in the nick of time, snatching her away from Orochimaru's great jaws. A moment later she found herself in Itachi's arms, the bandages that circled his arms, apart of his ANBU outfit, were loose because of his daring rescue.

They watched as the snake righted himself as he crashed to the ground with no damage taken. He hissed in amusement. "Ahh, I see, so my dear little Sakura has grown up, you've found yourself a little protector." The snake man said, his words gave her goose bumps but she ignored them and very gently she let herself out of Itachi's grasp, he let her go willingly, and she stood confidently with her sword poised for battle. She had been startled, but only that, she should have expected Orochimaru to deform his body so; she should have expected him to do something that twisted to himself.

The reality of it was hard to grasp, but that didn't matter at the moment, she leapt down toward the massive white head, and slashed down, with chakra enhanced blows cutting through the snakes tongue and part of his torso, he shrieked. Angry he flung curses in her direction, curses she ignored. Shutting herself from the sounds of his shrieking she concentrated on his misshapen form and fought with a level head. Slowly the fear she used to hold for him drained as if every blow she struck to him they became an outlet to her pain, she could feel her raw emotions for this disgusting creature drain.

The writhing mass in her heart, that viewed her as dirty and torn was beginning to numb. The man she had once thought was the terror of her existence she saw as a pitiful snake, well not really, she found him neither pitiful nor likeable, the intent to kill him was there, her rage though, was beginning to ebb, and she felt the scars of her past begin to heal just a little bit. She knew she could never forgive him, but at least she wouldn't feel raw, about her wounds, at least she would begin to move forward.

She looked down on him, he was bleeding profusely his blood was not the red of a humans rather a bit more purple. There was a time where she felt nothing when she saw blood, and there was a time when she felt terror at drawing blood. Now though she reached an even medium it was a slight interest, and she watched the purplish run from her sword, knowing he couldn't attack her, she had cut every relevant tendon and ligament there was in his body, she had also severed his spinal cord and he could only hiss at her under breath and bare his fangs. "You'll pay dearly for thiss." He told her with a hiss.

"Will I now?" she whispered only to him, she could feel Itachi watching quietly overhead. "Yes, I'll make you suffer, just as I had your mother." He replied, his words rang false in her ears. "I guess you would know wouldn't you?" she asked, finding humor in his sad plight for a chance to live; even now he had hopes of living. "I never got to know her. I have you to thank for that because of that I don't regret a thing though." She remembered the kind voice of her mother, the features that she couldn't completely remember, the hair that had been darker than hers. She remembered the few things she had taught her and showed her, but those were memories so far away that they all seemed like a dream. Not only that but she couldn't dwell on the past, something she had learned in the Konoha village, she thought of Itachi. All the things she needed to live for. She remembered the words of Mikoto, as the older woman looked to her a smile on her face, she was more like a mother than anything else.

'If I die,' she had said slowly as if trying to gather her words, 'if I die, can you promise to take care of them? I want you to be happy, and live the life that Haru-chan never got to live. Have children, smile, heal, and be with your beloved for eternity. If Fugaku gets irritable don't hold it against him, you know he's an idiot…he's my idiot, and I love him all the same. Can you promise me that?'

Sakura had something to live for, and she could only live that through if she got past her past, and finally found herself. She knew that there were many memories she needed to remember, many things she had to see, before she could take charge of Itachi and the Uchiha clan. With that newfound determination she raised her katana for the last time, and struck the final blow.

~(Itachi)~

It had been two years since Sakura had left on her own, taking the first few tentative steps toward her freedom on her own, today she was supposed to come back. He had taken the day off. The two years went by quick, as he helped the Hokage clean up the outer walls and get their economy back on their feet. Despite the shortness of the battle Orochimaru had left a big mess to clean up even after death his zombie army, their acidic blood did a number on their environment, and their walls deteriorated at a fast pace for a while.

Amidst it all Sakura had left, trying to find herself, trying to get on her feet, trying to grasp the world in her fingers. A journey she could only do alone. So he waited for her here. After the fight they had taken damages to their numbers more injuries than actual deaths due to her forewarning. "Itachi." Called his mother, he turned, she had not gotten out unscathed, her arm would bear a scar forever, but it didn't bother her sunny demeanor in the least. "Are you waiting again?" she asked teasing him. He wanted to roll his eyes, but found it beneath him to do so. So he inclined his head and looked out to the sunlight, from their home view which had a perfect view of the Konoha gate.

The moment she came through those doors he would greet her. The moment he felt her chakra, he melted into the shadows, and reappeared at the village gate in the shadows of the trees, he watched as she approached the village at an even pace. Hat obscuring her face and hair, as if to surprise them all, it didn't fool him, quietly he stepped into the light of the sun which warmed his skin so. By this time she was waving to the village guards who waved back. She walked toward him, taking off her hat, to his surprise her pink hair was now slightly wavy and was now just a bit beneath her shoulders.

He approved of this new look. "Itachi." She said, her voice like a warm summer night caressing his skin. It was no longer forced, no longer whispered as if it pained her to speak. The scar around her neck was now significantly lighter. "Sakura." He said in return. She hugged him around the torso, breathing him in, "I'm home." She told him. He wrapped a possessive arm around her, finding that she had filled out in the two years that they had not seen each other, before she had been quite skinny and none of them could find the cause as to why. He didn't dislike it. It made her softer to touch. Quietly arm in arm they walked to the Uchiha compound. His mother, already at the door ready to greet her proclaimed daughter-in-law.

He knew that their troubles were far from over, but life was often full of strife, a balance of happy and sad times. He could only hope that he could give Sakura the happiness she so deserved. When his mother finally left the alone, his beloved sun was beginning to set, making Sakura's hair red, like the color of his clan emblem the fan. She hugged him around the neck, and drew a heart on his cheek, taking on her silence once more; she kissed the heart that she traced. He could feel her affections for him, a feeling he shared too powerful for words and writing alone.

Feeling a little selfish, he buried his face into her chest, feeling the thump of her heart, like old times she ran her long pretty fingers through his hair. She loved him, and he loved her, at the moment that was all that mattered. He held her tighter, and possessively as if trying to feel her for the two years she had been gone. He could feel her smile. Being the understanding woman she was she let him hold her, running her fingers through his hair, braiding it and unbraiding it to her liking. He let her, a privilege that would be shared by no one else. Dusk turned to night, a moment spent like this, and he could live in it for centuries more. She drew a heart at the base of his neck, and he drew one on her back. Together they fell asleep, surrendering into sweet oblivion in each other's arms, their hearts beating in synch with one another, as the star shot across the sky they were together, and they would always be.

-The End-

Sweetness! Ending! XD Finally done!!! XD I also got done with ACT!... I'll probably have to take it again though -.-… I don't work well under pressure and my parents piled so much of it on me today that when I went into the testing room I thought I was going to be sick… Now that my brain doesn't feel like I just put it into a microwave for fifteen minutes my imagination came back!!!! Yayyyyy!!!!!! Doesn't change the fact that I'm really sad that this story ends here!!!! Oh well…. Gotta work on my other stories XD. Thanks for reading and pleasssseeeeee review!!!~~~

To my anonymous!  
------

To couples lover: Thankies! I'm glad you like it, too bad it's done right?  
----------------

To Goldstruck: thankies! I'm glad you like it!!  
-------------

To happy reader: XD Thank you take care yourself!!


End file.
